Los Caballeros del Youkai
by Roy4
Summary: Secuela directa de Un Caballero en Youkai con los caballeros completos mas nuevas aventuras, prodran todo el grupo hacer lo que Pegaso se propuso en un principio, en medio de todo habrán monstruos que que quieren ser caballeros lo lograran hacerlo, Advertencia puede que contengan refencias sexuales no apta para menores mas violencia explicita
1. Chapter 1

Los Caballeros del Youkai

Capítulo 1

Los Caballeros del Zodiaco

**Notas del autor: Aviso que antes que leas este Fic primero haber leído la precuela Un Caballero en Youkai para entender cómo va la cosa, no soy dueño de Rosario + Vampire, Saint Seiya, Naruto, Infinite Stratos, Sword Art Online, Bleach, Evagenlion, Hero Man, o x elemento que ponga de otra serie todas pertenece a sus respectivos dueños eso si este fic será más un crossover entre Saint Seiya o mejor conocido como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco con Rosario + Vampire mas en la 2da temporada **

**Acepto opiniones y sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos en vista que va ha ver muchos personajes será necesario hacer que en los siguientes capítulos cada grupo tenga su protagonismo para equilibra las cosas cualquier de los 11 o 12 caballeros y amazonas tendrán cada uno su papel en la historia y son **

**Tsukune Aono de Pegaso, Ichika Orimura de Dragon, Joey Jones de Cisne, Asuna Yuuki de Andrómeda, Naruto Uzumaki de Fénix, Psy de Unicornio, Kazuto Kirigaya de Lobo, Keita Suminoe de León Menor,Yasutora Sado o Chad de Osa Mayor, Orochi Nishigara de Hidra (personaje OC) Shinji Ikari de la Cruz del Sur y Ryoji Kaji de Copa (No se si quieren que tenga protagonismo pero lo pongo por si acaso) **

**Sobre las parejas lo tomare en cuenta porque no es justo que nuestro amado y a la vez suertudo protagonista se lleve toda la atención, dejen comentarios para ver con quien seria mejor emparejar o hasta mejor que cada caballero tenga su propio harem eso se los dejo a ustedes **

**Una cosa mas sobre lo de Narrador lo abreviare a solo N ojo no confundirlo con Nintendo ni con el personaje de Pokemon Black and White es para simplificar los textos y no hacerlos tan pesados **

N: Durante tiempos antiguos existieron un grupo de guerreros llamados Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, estos guerreros guiados por la diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra luchan contra toda fuerza que quiere conquistar al mundo o crear el caos se dicen que de un revés del puño desgarran el aire y de que un punta pie destruyen los suelo usan un poder llamado cosmos que es un poder del mismo universo se dice que el que logre dominarlo a la perfección hasta llegar a limites mas allá de lo infinito tendrá un poder que solo un dios puede superar, aunque sean guerreros de un poder legendario su nobleza también es legendaria por ser mayormente seres que dan su vida al servicio del bien y la justicia siempre protegiendo al mundo con honor y valentía hoy en día estos valientes guerreros han superado guerras santas contra dioses como Poseidón que planeaba inundar el mundo destruyéndolo para así crear el suyo o Hades que tenía planeado crear una era de oscuridad y sufrimiento fueron batallas difíciles en especial para 7 jóvenes caballeros que dieron todo lo mejor de sí para salir adelante gracias a ellos el mundo vuelve a respirar paz y tranquilidad hasta que llegue el nuevo que planee hacer de las suyas, los caballeros siempre estarán presentes para que eso nunca suceda

Entre estos caballero se encuentra uno en particular llamado Tsukune Aono caballero de Pegaso que fue enviado a una peculiar academia llamado la Academia Youkai lugar que por extraño que parezca se sitúa en un mundo habitado por monstruos de todo tipo que cuyo propósito es ofrecer una buena educación a los estudiantes y también a aprender de cómo vivir en el mundo gobernado por los humanos, Tsukune fue enviado allí con la finalidad de promover el buen trato con los humanos allí conoció a unas amigas particulares entre ellas una llamada Moka Akashiya que es una vampiresa después esta Kurumu Kurono una Sucubo luego esta Yukary Sendo una bruja que poco después gracias a un entrenamiento especial logra despertar el cosmos y por ultimo esta Mizore Shirayuki una mujer de nieve estas peculiares amigas siempre estuvieron al pendiente de Tsukune mientras estaban junto a el en el club de periódico junto con un curioso amigo cuyo nombre a nadie le importa

Gin: Hey te olvidaste de mi al propósito soy Ginei Morioka recuérdalo

N: Cállate lobo de mierda a nadie le interesas y de paso las chicas te dan de hostias. A lo que íbamos estas peculiares amigas siempre estaban al pendiente de Tsukune dado que para ellas era casi un misterio hasta que cuando supieron la verdad jamás se habrían imaginado que Tsukune en realidad es un humano de poderes que sobrepasan lo extraordinario y a la vez conocieron a los demás caballeros nunca pudieron creer que existieran un grupo de humanos de semejante poder guiados por una diosa, estuvieron interesadas en querer aprender del poder que tiene Tsukune pero solo una de ellas logro tal hazaña y esa fue Yukary que por ahora es solo una principiante en esto del cosmos, mientras que ocurrió un caso de una organización escolar llamada la comisión de seguridad cuyo fin es mantener segura a la academia pero a travez del tiempo se volvieron corruptos y en un intento de imponer su voluntad cerraron el club de periódico para sacar a flote su ´´periódico de información real y confiable´´ cuando cerraron el club Tsukune se molesto ante tal injusticia pero lo que hiso no paso desapercibido y al día siguiente fue arrestado y llevado a ejecución por ser un humano, logra burlar su ejecución y reta a Kuyo y Tsukune sale ganador de allí le revela sin ningún temor ni reparo que el es un humano también revelo que él es un Caballero del Zodiaco de allí en adelante se volvió toda una celebridad en la academia pero la cereza en pastel esta cuando anuncio por televisión la llegada de otros caballeros a favor del director de la Academia Youkai creyendo que mas caballeros serian ideales para promover el llevarse entre humanos y monstruos pero no se imaginan que al hacer ese anuncio despertó el interés de muchos monstruos y otros jóvenes que planean ir a la academia a conocer por lo menos a Tsukune o a los demás caballeros mientras tanto en el mundo humano unos 11 caballeros junto a una bruja se preparan para ir en el autobús que los tele transportara al mundo de los monstruos

Chofer: Súbanse la Academia Youkai los esperas

Kaji: Este es el autobús para ir a la Academia Youkai interesante

Chofer: Y tu quien eres acaso vas a ir a la academia

Kaji: Permíteme presentarme me llamo Ryoji Kaji a sus servicios

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y supuestamente debo asistir a la academia

Chofer: Si tengo sus uniformes espero que les quepa bien

N: El chofer del autobús da a cada uno su uniforme de acuerdo a la talla de cada uno los chicos van un momento a la mansión a cambiarse excepto Kaji que se quedo a fuera esperando junto al chofer mientras fuman los 2

Chofer: Y usted señor Kaji para que irá a la academia

Kaji: Iré a enseñar tengo un doctorado en historia y en ciencias hasta en deporte y según lo que dijo alguien quien trabajo allí que necesitan profesores suplentes

Chofer: Ya veo y dime para que son esas cajas de metal de allí (refiriéndose obviamente a las cajas de pandora de los caballeros)

Kaji: Digamos que son artefactos sagrados de gran valor que le pertenecen a los chicos y inclusive tengo mi propia caja ve esa que tiene grabado una copa

Chofer: Entiendo pero veo que hay muchas de esas cajas sagradas por lo que no lo veo nada especial

Kaji: En realidad lo que importa es lo que contiene cada una de ellas

Chofer: Y que contiene para que sea tomado como algo sagrado

Kaji: Lo que contiene es un símbolo de alguien que es capaz de dar su vida a los demás y de ser alguien valiente que no le teme a nada

Chofer: En otras palabras un símbolo de valor no

Kaji: Algo así pero te advierto que ellos no son chicos del todo normales

Chofer: Son monstruos no es así

Kaji: Monstruos solo serian el camino fácil para describirlos yo dirían más bien humanos superdotados con poderes que van mas allá de la imaginación humana

Chofer: Interesante y de que son capaces

Kaji: Puede sonar exagerado pero lo intentare tienen un poder que incluso supera al mío con creces hasta podría decir que los únicos que podrían superarlos serian dioses o semidioses o un ser sumamente poderoso que puede destruir el mundo de un pestañeo

Chofer: Y de que poder es vienen de una familia de monstruos o son de una clase de mestizaje acaso

Kaji: Conoces a este chico Tsukune Aono

Chofer: Que si lo conozco en la Academia Youkai no paran de hablar de el según lo que dicen de el es un humano que puede derrotar monstruos clase S con extrema facilidad y de que proviene de una orden de guerreros llamados Los Caballeros del Zodiaco

Kaji: Y si digo que estos chicos y yo somos también de esos Caballeros del Zodiaco que Tsukune forma parte

Chofer: Es en serio si mal lo recuerdo hace mucho tiempo cuando me enviaron aquí a recoger a ese chico antes hicieron todo un espectáculo de fotos y disfraces que parecían armaduras y que cuando ese chico se subió trajo una caja parecida a esas de haya

Naruto: Ya estamos listos

N: Todos ya se pusieron su uniforme pero lo mas curioso es que son de distintos colores, Ichika tiene el tradicional uniforme verde con pantalones beche mientras que Joey tiene un uniforme blanco con chaqueta blanca, corbata roja y pantalones blancos lo mismo con Asuna que su uniforme es blanco con chaqueta blanca, corbata roja, mini falda de cuadros rojos y rayas blancas con panty medias de color blanco eso si tiene zapatos color marrón, Psy y Orochi tienen el uniforme de color morado, Psy tiene corbata negra, pantalones grises con zapatos grises y Orochi su uniforme completo es chaqueta morada con corbata negra igual que Psy con mini falda de cuadros negros con rayas moradas haciendo juego con sus panty medias moradas con zapatos negros, Naruto y Keita visten chaqueta naranja con corbata amarilla con pantalones naranjas de un tono fuerte con zapatos negros, Chad y Kazuto tienen chaqueta negra con corbata negra con pantalones azul marino con zapatos negros y por ultimo Shinji tiene chaqueta azul con mangas donde se puede apreciar cruces plateadas grabadas en las muñecas y una mini cruz en el mini bolsillo, corbata azul marino igual que sus pantalones con zapatos negros, pero curiosamente Ruby parece que no tiene su propio uniforme poniéndola un poco triste

Ichika: Como me veo

Kaji: Te vez bien

Shinji: A decir verdad parece que estos uniformes parasen estar hechos en exclusiva para nosotros

Naruto: Me queda bien el naranja combina perfecto con mi signo de Ave Fénix

Keita: Pues a mi me parece genial como si alguien adivinara que me gusta el color naranja

Kazuto: Me pregunto si todos en esa academia tienen uniformes de distintos colores

Psy: Algún problema Kazuto

Kazuto: Si este uniforme de negro me hace ver como un emo

Naruto: Eres un emo y ya

Joey: El blanco me queda bien parezco una estrella de cina

Asuna y Orochi: (Mejor dicho pareces un príncipe) dan sonrisa pervertida de manera sincronizada

Psy: Me encanta el color morado va conmigo

Chad: Señorita Ruby puede que no tenga su uniforme pero creo con firmeza que cuando lleguemos allá puede que consiga el suyo

Ruby: Gracias por el consuelo Chad

Kaji: Bien chicos están todos listo

N: Todos excepto Ruby cargan sus cajas de pandora respectivas bueno Kaji carga 2 la de Copa y la Reloj mientras que el autobús comienza a arrancar, 10 minutos pasan y dejan al túnel dimensional

Joey: Estamos en un túnel dimensional

Todos: ¡No me digas!

Shinji: Dejando a un lado lo de Joey, si este túnel conecta el mundo humano con el demoniaco no hay una probabilidad de que un humano o demonio cruce por este túnel a voluntad

Chofer: Buena pregunta joven, en realidad este túnel conecta varias entradas a otras partes del mundo y hasta dimensiones alternas

Chad: Un túnel que conecta varias dimensiones no

Chofer: Exacto joven y en caso de que alguien intente cruzar este túnel la probabilidades de que vuelva a su dimensión son baja hasta es posible que se pierda en una dimensión sin salida

Orochi: Espera si es así como logran ir a esa dimensión en donde habita monstruos con total seguridad

Chofer: Deben saber que esta dimensión de monstruos está ligada al mundo humano en otras palabras son dimensiones que comparte espacio tiempo y gracias a la magia que esta hecha este autobús se puede traspasar al mundo humano y al mundo de los monstruos con total facilidad

Naruto: Creo entenderlo (esto de las dimensiones es un tanto complicado)

Kaji: Mundos distintos pero la dimensión y la realidad las mismas interesante

N: Traspasan el túnel y llegan al mundo de los monstruos, todos excepto el chofer se bajan, el chofer les dicen que sigan adelante para llegar a la Academia Youkai y caminan hacia el bosque

Naruto: Que lugar bastante extraño

Asuna: Parece que les encanta el halloween

Ruby: Se ve muy cliché a mi gusto me esperaba algo más normal

Kazuto: No creo que sea tan malo

Psy: Viendo que Tsukune hiso buenas amigas y está vivo creo que podemos pasarlo mejor

N: Siguieron caminando cuando de repente aparece en medio del bosque una limosina gris dentro de allí se ven a 3 adolecentes bastantes peculiares una pelirroja con ropa escolar roja otra de cabello negro con ropa china y una bella chica de piel morena con elegante ropa blanca casi parece de la realeza, los chicos vieron con mucha indiferencia la limosina y siguieron caminando tranquilamente

Ichika: Debe ser una academia muy prestigiosa para que familias ricas estudien allí

Joey: Pues estos uniformes que llevamos puesto dice mucho de la academia en donde estudiaremos

N: Mientras tanto en la limosina

Akua: Me pregunto quienes serán esos

Kokoa: No lo sé pero esas cajas grandes que cargan cada uno de ellos se ven muy pesadas

Kalua: Saben esos chicos mas el de traje blanco y el rubio en naranja se ven muy apuestos

Akua: Bueno no están nada mal, aunque uno de ellos lleva un uniforme de la academia aunque los demás llevan el mismo uniformé pero en distintos colores

Kokoa: Me pregunto si tendrán uniforme así pero de rojo

Akua: Pero si estas vestida en uniforme escolar

Kokoa: Si pero no es el oficial no quiero que me vean como una rara eso es todo, pero en ellos hay algo familiar creo haber visto antes una de esas cajas que llevan

Kalua: Tal vez en algún lugar las vende

Akua: Me pregunto quien vendería cajas que parecen pesa kilos

Kokoa: Pueden que estén en oferta

N: En la Academia Youkai con Tsukune vestido con traje negro con sombrero y gafas esperando en la puerta de entrada

Tsukune: Que bien que me las quite de encima al menos estaré a tiempo de ver si ya llegaron

N: Llega la limosina gris y de allí se bajan las 3 y se dirigen hacia donde esta Tsukune poniéndolo nervioso

Kalua: Disculpe señor de casualidad conoce a una chica de nombre Moka Akashiya es nuestra hermana, sabe en donde esta

Tsukune: (Son sus hermanas) Hmp Hmp creó conocerla si mal lo recuerdo debe de estar dentro de la academia si quieren pregunten a los demás estudiantes

Kalua: Gracias señor

Tsukune: De nada señorita (creo que me salve de esta)

Akua: Una cosa es verdad que aquí estudia un humano de nombre Tsukune Aono que se dice que tiene el poder de derrotar a monstruos clase S sin ningún problema

Tsukune: Si estudia aquí sinceramente no se en donde esta puede que sus fanáticas lo estén persiguiendo otra vez

Kokoa: Fanáticas

Tsukune: Si es que el muy famoso por aquí y normalmente se le ve corriendo de su club de fans que no para de acosarlo interminablemente

Kalua: Parece que lo conoce muy a fondo

Tsukune: No señorita es que desde que se hiso famoso no paran de acosarlo al grado que es normal verlo correr o esconderse

Kokoa: Entiendo pero por curiosidad por que está aquí

Tsukune: Em bueno estoy esperando a unas personas muy especiales que vendrán dentro de poco

Akua: Hm entiendo pero sabe una cosa

Tsukune: Cual

Akua: Mientras estábamos en nuestra limosina vimos caminar a unas 12 personas lo más curioso que todas llevaban una especie de caja metálica grande en la espalda que parece que debe de pesar una tonelada sabe algo de eso

Tsukune: Ni idea jamás he escuchado algo sobre esas cajas que me hablan tal vez sean una nueva moda (ya están cerca)

Kalua: Muchas gracias por su colaboración nos retiraremos a ver a nuestra querida hermana

Tsukune: Que tengan un feliz día

N: Las 3 se van directo a la academia a buscar a Moka mientras que Tsukune dio un respiro de alivio creyendo que se salió de esta

Kokoa: Que tipo tan raro, parecía un espía con esa ropa que lleva

Akua: Hay algo extraño dijo que está esperando a unas personas especiales

Kalua: Algo me dice que tiene que ver con ese grupo con las cajas metálicas, puede que en realidad los conozca

Kokoa: Pues la voz de ese tipo se me hizo familiar en donde lo abre escuchado

N: Las 3 entran a la Academia Youkai y van de pasillo en pasillo viendo si logran a encontrar a Moka poco después en uno de los corredores se encuentra a Moka acompañada con Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore donde empieza una conmovedora y cursi escena con música de fondo barata

Akua, Kalua y Kokoa: Moka

Moka: Hermanas

Akua, Kalua y Kokoa: ¡Moka! (le salen lagrimas en los ojos)

Moka: ¡Hermanas! (igual le salen lágrimas)

N: A continuación un acercamiento lento entre las hermanas para darse un cursi abrazo donde sale un fondo de atardecer en medio de playa donde al momento de abrazarse sale una ola en medio de una roca frente de ellas, Kurumu y las otras 2 les salió una gota en la nuca

Moka: Las extrañaba

Kalua: Igualmente te extrañábamos

Kokoa: Sabes Moka ahora estudiaremos aquí en la Academia Youkai

Akua: Si no es una buena noticia

Moka: Que alegría así estaremos juntas de nuevo

Kalua: Dime que estabas haciendo hermana

Moka: Buscando a Tsukune

Akua: Eh

Kokoa: No me digas que eres una de esas fanáticas

Moka: Mejor dicho soy la fundadora del club de fans de Tsukune

Akua, Kalua y Kokoa: ¡Que!

Moka: Si quieren unirse adelante hay espacio para mas

Akua: Dime que le vez de especial a ese Tsukune si dicen que es un humano

Moka: Les diré un secreto para que entiendan

N: Moka le explica como conoció a Tsukune también detallo todo lo que vivió junto con él y presumía el hecho que ya sabía antes que se hiciera público, también detalla de lo que es Tsukune como caballero y de que es capaz

Kokoa: Que ese Tsukune tiene un poder infinito e inagotable acaso pueden existir seres así

Akua: Que vive al servicio de la diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra interesante

Kalua: Vi hace una semana una entrevista de él enseñando sus poderes y déjame decir que de verdad es asombroso, pero el hecho que se conocieron cuando un chico malo quiso abusar de ti y el vino al rescate como todo un héroe se me hace romántico

Akua: Y en donde esta

Moka: Dije que lo estaba buscando me podían ayudar

Kokoa: Si mal lo recuerdo cuando entramos nos le preguntamos a un tipo raro en la entrada

Moka: Y como era

Kalua: Pues usaba ropa negra llevaba un abrigo tenía un sombrero negro y usa gafas y dijo que está esperando a unas personas especiales

Moka: Gracias por la información creo saber en donde esta (ni creas que te me escaparas Tsukune)

Mizore: Iré a ver también

Moka: Descuida iré a ver sola mejor ustedes busquen por otro lado

Kurumu: A mi no me engañas intentaras ver si se trata de Tsukune

Yukary: Te seguiremos te guste o no

Moka: Esta bien (maldita sea otra vez)

N: Moka junto con sus hermanas y sus amigas se dirigen a la entrada de la academia para ver si ese tipo de negro es Tsukune

Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Cada vez están más cerca presiento su cosmos energía

N: Los segundos pasa y Tsukune ve que se acerca un grupo de personas, dio una gran sonrisa al ver las cajas grandes y el rostro de algunos, corre en donde está el grupo de caballeros

Tsukune: Hola chicos por fin llegaron

N: Todos miran a Tsukune de manera extraña

Psy: Tsukune porque estas vestido así

Tsukune: Shh no hablen en voz alta o me descubrirán

Shinji: Te estas escondiendo de algo

Tsukune: Se los explicare

N: Tsukune se pone en medio del grupo para evitar que lo descubran y caminan hacia la academia, mientras caminan todo el mundo ve al grupo de caballeros, las chicas presenten se sonrojan al ver a los chicos mientras que los estudiantes masculinos ven con mucha atención a Orochi, Ruby y Asuna pero eso si muchos mas veían las cajas que cargaban cada uno, al llegar dentro se topan con Moka y las demás dando inicio a un encuentro

Moka: Chicos por fin llegaron

Shinji: Si mal lo recuerdo tu nombre es Moka Akashiya

Kurumu: Se acuerdan de nosotras

Psy: Si tu eres la hermosa súcubo y la de pelo morado la dama de las nieves si no me equivoco

Kurumu: Exacto (me llamo hermosa) se sonroja

Joey: Y la pequeña que despertó su cosmos Yukary Sendo no

Yukary: Si

Keita: Dime as progresado

Yukary: No mucho aun no consigo canalizar mi cosmos correctamente

Chad: Con algo de ayuda puede que lo logres

Moka: De casualidad vieron a Tsukune

N: El grupo de caballeros se dividen dejando solo en medio a Tsukune que al ver que lo descubrieron se quita la ropa que tenia puesta

Tsukune: Que mas da me descubriste

Kokoa: Espera tu eres Tsukune Aono el humano súper poderoso que todos hablan

Todos los caballeros: ¿Eh?

Ichika: Tsukune no se supone que estas estrictamente prohibido revelar la verdadera identidad de cada quien

Kazuto: Si y aparte de que están prohibidos los humanos acaso

Naruto: Creo que nos debes una explicación

N: Tsukune le explica sobre el incidente de Kuyo y de cómo le revelo a todo el mundo de que es un humano también comento de que es un caballero y le explico a todos lo que es y sobre su poder, Shinji, Naruto, Ichika y Kazuto pusieron palma en la cara mientras que Psy, Kaji y Joey se rieron un poco, los demás lo vieron como algo normal

Naruto: Que idiota eres Tsukune

Shinji: Eres el peor guarda secretos que conozco

Kazuto: Hablaste de mas

Keita: Creo que tuviste buenas intenciones

Kalua: Disculpa pero quienes son ustedes parecen que se conocen

Tsukune: Bueno como ya saben algo de mi les presento a mis hermanastros y compañeros de armas y grandes aliados, Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco chicos por favor preséntense

N: Los caballeros se presentan ante las hermanas de Moka de la manera siguiente:

1 Akua

Ichika: Hola un gusto conocerla me llamo Ichika Orimura soy caballero de Dragón puedo notar que eres hermana de la amiga de mi amigo debes de ser una vampiresa a decir verdad veo que eres una buena persona espero que nos podamos llevarnos bien

Akua: Un placer mi nombre es Akua Shuzen encantada de conocerlo igual espero llevarnos bien (educado y apuesto) se sonroja un poco

Shinji: Encantada de conocerla señorita Shuzen me llamo Shinji Ikari caballero de La Cruz del Sur igual espero llevarnos bien a futuro

Akua: Por favor solo Akua tampoco tanta formalidad eh oído de usted se dice que eres piloto de unos robots gigantes que luchaba contra unas creaturas gigantes llamadas Ángeles

Shinji: Exacto veo que sabes mucho de mí también veo que eres hermanastra adoptiva de Moka cierto

Akua: Espera como es que lo sabes

Shinji: Se nota a simple vista espero no ofenderla pero no significa que también se nota que te preocupas por tu familia verdad

Akua: (Increíble acaso puede leer la mente)

Shinji: Si pero no te preocupes no planeo nada malo al ver que tienes buen corazón (eso ultimo hiso sonrojar a Akua)

Akua: Gracias (De verdad es humano)

Kazuto: Hola mi nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya soy el caballero de Lobo encantado de conocerte

Akua: Igualmente (Acaso todos los caballeros son igual de apuestos)

Kaji: Mi nombre Ryoji Kaji caballero de Copa si quieres puedes llamarme Kaji

Akua: Como guste pero veo que eres algo mayor para ser un estudiante

Kaji: No te confundas vine a ver si pudiera enseñar aquí aunque sea solamente suplente

N: 2 Kalua

Chad: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yasutora Sado pero me llaman Chad soy caballero de la Osa Mayor

Kalua: Encantada me llamo Kalua Shuzen espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Chad: Igualmente espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Kalua: Disculpa supuestamente ustedes son guerreros muy poderosos en que te especializas

Chad: Por lo general mi manera de atacar se basa en el agarre cuerpo a cuerpo como si fuera lucha libre o Aikido (arte marcial basado en el agarre cuerpo a cuerpo)

Kalua: Interesante (se imagina un encuentro de lucha libre entre ella y Chad mientras se agarran uno al otro)

Psy: Hola soy Simon Psy Kaiman pero prefiero que me llamen Psy soy caballero de Unicornio mucho gusto señorita Shuzen (da una sonrisa alegre haciendo sonrojar a Kalua)

Kalua: Un placer conocerlo caballero de Unicornio (por dios sí que es apuesto)

Psy: Una pregunta si no la molesta

Kalua: Cual es

Psy: Aun hay Unicornios vivos siempre quise ver a uno en persona, siempre tuve curiosidad a ver si de verdad existen

Kalua: En realidad nunca vi un Unicornio pero creo que aun existen (Estoy viendo uno ahora mismo) se imagina ella con Psy montados en un Unicornio morado

Asuna: Hola me llamo Asuna Yuuki soy amazona de Andrómeda un gusto conocerla

Kalua: El placer es mío dime como se siente ser una guerrera amazona

Asuna: En lo personal no me gusta pelear siempre alguien termina herido no soporto la idea de ver a alguien lastimado por mi culpa

N: Por ultimo Kokoa

Joey: Me llamo Joseph Carter Jones pero mis amigos me abrevian Joey Jones soy caballero de Cisne siendo honesto tuve algo de miedo de ir a esta academia pero veo que es un lugar muy agradable espero que seamos buenos amigos (Da una sonrisa que refleja inocencia y un aura de pureza haciendo que Kokoa se sonroje y le comience a latir su corazón)

Kokoa: Encantada (Soy yo o al verlo pero debo admitirlo es adorable)

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki caballero de Fénix

Kokoa: Me llamo Kokoa Shuzen (Parece rudo pero es lindo)

Orochi: Mucho gusto me llamo Orochi Nishigara soy la amazona de Hidra la serpiente de varias cabezas

Kokoa: Una pregunta de verdad eres humana o eres mestiza de una familia de mujeres serpientes (lo dijo en pose pensativa)

Orochi: Que fue lo que mis oídos escuche (lo dice mientras le sale una vena en la frente, apretándose los puños mientras da una inocente sonrisa)

Kokoa: Perdón no fue mi intención (da miedo mejor nunca hacerla enfadar)

Naruto: Te advierto que no le hagas ese tipo de preguntas es lo que más le molesta

Kokoa: Ya veo gracias

N: Después de que Orochi se calmara Keita un tanto nervioso se presenta

Keita: Bueno …. Yo …. Pues me llamo Keita Suminoe caballero de León Menor mucho…mucho gusto (espero que no hice el ridículo)lo piensa mientras esta sonrojado

Kokoa: Mucho gusto (Es, es adorable) se sonroja y siente que el corazón le late a gran velocidad

N: Después de que todos se presentaran Kokoa lanzo la siguiente pregunta

Kokoa: Una cosa que me ha estado intrigando que son esas cajas que cargan se ven muy pesadas

Naruto: Esto son cajas de pandora allí dentro están nuestras armaduras sagradas del signo que representamos cada uno de nosotros

Shinji: También están divididas en 3 categorías bronce, plata y oro, mi armadura y la de Kaji son de plata mientras que las demás son de bronce en otras palabras yo y Kaji somos de un rango superior a Tsukune y los demás

Akua: O sea son más poderosos que ellos (refiriéndose a los caballeros de bronce)

Kaji: Con Shinji si pero yo entre todo el grupo soy el mas débil debido a que ellos han superado toda expectativa incluso superando a caballeros de gran categoría como los caballeros dorados

Kalua: Pero una cosa cuantos son en realidad

Naruto: Somos alrededor de 88 caballeros y amazonas cada uno representamos una constelación en especifico por ejemplo nosotros los de bronce que somos considerados los mas débiles somos alrededor de 52 mientras que los de Plata como Shinji que son más poderosos que los de bronce son alrededor de 24 mientras que los mas poderosos los de oro son 12 representando los 12 principales signos del Zodiaco

Ruby: Para más información está este libro que hice con información recapituladora de todo sobre los caballeros y de la diosa Atenea (lo dice mientras presume del libro en frente de todo el mundo)

Tsukune: Como ya nos presentamos hay que ir a la oficina del director

Moka: Espera Tsukune nos puedes acompañar a nosotras y a mis hermanas

Tsukune: Disculpa pero primero tengo que atender un asunto y de paso ya te estado acompañando durante todos estos días y termino en una persecución de ti y casi todas las chicas de la academia si quieres para mañana además están tus hermanas que te extrañan mucho deberías darle algo de tiempo a ellas no crees

Moka: Ok (tiene razón)

**Moka: (Ah que se jodan solo se están interponiéndose en mi camino como esas molestas admiradoras)**

Moka: (Hey no digas esos sabes bien que tanto nuestras hermanas)

Kokoa: Te pasa algo Moka

Moka: No nada

N: Tsukune y todo el grupo de caballeros junto a Ruby fueron a la oficina del director mientras que Moka y sus hermanas y amigas están en los pasillos conversando

Con Moka

Akua: Una cosa Moka de verdad ese Tsukune están poderoso como la gente presume

Moka: Están poderoso que da miedo de verlo en acción y al sentir su poder pude sentir una sensación de bondad y deseos de proteger a todo el mundo

Kokoa: Pero si de verdad es un humano que usa para hacer frente a un monstruo clase S porque a lo que note no usa magia ni nada a que se asemeje al poder de un monstruo

Yukary: Yo puedo explicar Tsukune y los demás caballeros usan una energía llamada cosmos energía

Kalua: Cosmos energía

Yukary: Es un poder que viene del universo que cada uno lo despierta, es una energía infinita y que nunca se agota eso si depende de la voluntad de cada uno mientras mas fuerte sea la voluntad mayor será el cosmos

Akua: Y como es eso de que es una energía que uno mismo despierta

Yukary: Según lo que me dijo Tsukune todos los seres vivos que habitan en el universo tienen cosmos energía pero solo los caballeros pueden dominarlo

Kalua: Pero como es eso que uno mismo lo despierta no lo entiendo

Yukary: Es un poco difícil de explicarlo pero se los mostrare

N: Yukary cierra los ojos y comienza a concentrar su cosmos energía, Kokoa, Akua y Kalua se sorprenden al sentir el poder de Yukary poco después deja concéntralo dejando a las 3 sorprendidas

Kokoa: Increíble

Akua: Es algo muy poderoso

Kalua: De verdad ese es el poder de un caballero o amazona

Yukary: En realidad aun no canalizo bien mi cosmos energía

Akua: Espera eso quiere decir que eres una amazona

Yukary: Bueno solo soy una aprendiz de amazona aun no lo soy oficialmente solo llevo un mes que desperté mi cosmos por ahora necesito mucha practica por delante

Kokoa: Moka tu también manejas esa energía llamada cosmos energía

Moka: En realidad estuve practicando pero no logro despertarlo (me pregunto cómo fue que esa pequeña lo despertó)

Mizore: Tsukune me iba a ayudar pero como esas molestas chicas interfiriendo, no pude hacer nada

Kurumu: También yo iba a despertar mi cosmos pero debido a cierto ejercito de moscas, Tsukune casi no tiene tiempo para mi

Yukary: Pero como los amigos de Tsukune llegaron podre tener un entrenamiento para ser una amazona

Kurumu: Me pregunto cómo entrenaran cada uno de ellos

N: Mientras tanto en la fantasía de Kurumu con cada uno de los siguientes caballeros (Psy, Keita, Naruto y por supuesto Tsukune)

Fantaseando con Psy mientras le enseña cómo dar patadas

Psy: Primero tienes que patear así de fuerte, así (da una patada en el aire)

Kurumu: Ok, ha (se le monta un musculo)

Hay, hay, hay

Psy: Que pasa Kurumu

Kurumu: Calambre hay

Psy: Descuida te quitare el calambre

N: Psy masajea suavemente mientras Kurumu se sonroja al ver los músculos firmes y el pectoral de Psy

N: Fantaseando con Keita

Keita: Bueno es mi primera vez que enseño no sé si podre hacerlo bien pero lo intentare (lo expresa con nerviosismo y algo de inocencia)

Kurumu: Daré lo mejor

Keita: Bien empecemos, primero ….. bueno no se en que empezar

Kurumu: Porque no una revisión de cuerpo para ver cuál es la condición física adecuada

Keita: ¡Que! Mm bueno si tu lo dices, si quieres puedes revisar el mío

N: Keita se quita la camisa y Kurumu manosea los brazos y pectorales de Keita por todas partes

Fantaseando con Naruto

Naruto: Muy mi entrenamiento será muy duro y espero que te acostumbre

Kurumu: No hay problema

Naruto: Si no sabes hacer abdominales te enseñare como se hacen

N: Después de que Kurumu fantaseara con nuestros bien dotados caballeros la despiertan al mundo real

Yukary: Kurumu, Kurumu, tierra llamando a Kurumu

Kurumu: Que, no vez estuve teniendo una fantasía placentera

Yukary: Dirás una fantasía pervertida no

Kurumu: Que mal pensada eres

Yukary: Pues la sangre que sale de tu nariz dice lo contrario

Kurumu: Que dices

N: Se mira en un espejo y ve la sangre saliendo de su nariz y se pone roja de vergüenza mientras que Moka y sus hermanas le salieron gotas en la nuca

Moka: (Hay Kurumu que indiscreta eres al menos mis fantasías las hago en mi habitación)

N: En la oficina del director

Mikogami: Es un placer que todos ustedes estén aquí aunque no me esperaba que viniera más de la cuenta

Naruto: Y para que estamos aquí aparte de estudiar

Mikogami: Pues es para enseñar a nuestros estudiantes que los monstruos y humanos pueden convivir en paz, planeaba que fuera un secreto pero en vista que Tsukune lo revelo todo pensé que todo estaría perdido, sin ofender

Tsukune: No hay de que director

Mikogami: Pero al ver que Tsukune es visto con buenos ojos por la mayoría de estudiantes y incluso los profesores por lo que hay una luz de esperanza para que haya un entendimiento mutuo

Shinji: Pero hay una cuestión, es que lo monstruos por ahora pueden aceptar a los humanos como tal pero actualmente la raza humana no esta en condiciones de aceptar algo que para la mayoría lo toman como un mito para asustar a la gente

Kazuto: Lastimosamente el ser humano es fóbico a lo que no entiende

Naruto: Aparte que muchos no superan lo ocurrió con esas creaturas llamadas Ángeles por lo que mucha gente no vería con buenos ojos cosas hombres lobos vampiros y cosas similares ni hablar que mayor parte de la sociedad humana actual es muy mente cerrada ante estos temas

Kaji: Técnicamente no es buena idea que la raza humana entera sepa de la existencia de los monstruos como tal se formaría incontable malos entendidos

Mikogami: Puedo entender sus puntos de vista y debo admitir que visto a alumnos míos que al saber que Tsukune es un humano lo ven con malos ojos por el simple hecho de ser un humano y no puedo negar que con los humanos sería lo mismo

Asuna: Fuera de eso en donde vamos a tener clase

Mikogami: Ya lo pensé y por eso todos ustedes estarán en la misma clase que Tsukune a partir de mañana

Ichika: Creo que hay una inconveniencia

Psy: Es una cuestión de edad pues vera yo y Asuna tenemos 17 años, Kazuto 16 y Tsukune, Naruto, Ichika y Chad 15, Shinji, Keita y Joey 14 y Orochi 13

Shinji: Ni hablar de Kaji que ya es un adulto

Kaji: Bueno en realidad vine aquí para ver si tienen puesto libre aunque sea para maestro suplente

Mikogami: Pues ya todos los puestos están ocupados pero veré en que puedes trabajar, la idea de tener a un profesor humano es tentadora si quieres puedes hospedarte en una habitación privada de la Academia Youkai durante unos días

Tsukune: Hay una habitación privada

Mikogami: Si Tsukune en un principio planeaba que tu lo ibas a ocupar pero viendo que te relacionabas bien con todo el mundo lo planee como un caso especial

Joey: Y cuantas habitaciones privadas hay

Mikogami: En realidad solo 1 pero no se desanimen si Tsukune en un humilde dormitorio pudo pasarla bien pueden que ustedes puedan

Shinji: Volviendo al tema por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos

Mikogami: Las clases terminan en 6 meses

Naruto: Con que nos quedaremos durante 6 meses es suficiente

Mikogami: También esta la opción de estudiar para el siguiente año claro si quieren

Keita: No es por ser quisquilloso pero nosotros estuvimos en un mes de sección de estudio con los caballeros dorados

Ichika: Fue horrible

Mikogami: Les hare una propuesta si tienen buenas notas durante lo que queda de año les prometo que oficialmente serán considerandos estudiantes graduados y tendrán permiso para ir a cualquier universidad inclusive en el mundo humano

Orochi: Enserio que bien

Mikogami: (Se la creyeron)

Bien jóvenes toman estas llaves de sus dormitorios los hombres excepto Kaji sigan a Tsukune y las damas esperen a la profesora Nekonome para que los guie

N: Los chicos fueron hacia los dormitorios cargando sus cajas de pandora mientras que Kaji y las chicas se quedaron esperando. Poco después Ruby empezó a leer su libro sobre los caballeros trayendo mucho la atención del director

Mikogami: Una pregunta joven que es ese libro que lees parece interesante

Ruby: Ah señor director este libro lo hice yo misma con ayuda de la misma diosa Atenea, es un libro que recopila toda información actual de todos los caballeros y amazonas de la actualidad, contiene información de las 88 constelaciones de las armaduras y de quienes actualmente las ocupa y tengo información biográfica de los caballeros y amazonas que entreviste en el santuario lo llamo La Enciclopedia del Zodiaco

Mikogami: Me lo permites

Ruby: Si claro si quieres te hago una copia del libro

Mikogami: Mucho mejor

N: Mientras el director lee se fascina al ver la historia y detalles que caracterizan a los caballeros y de cómo son sus armaduras

Mikogami: Increíble este libro es simplemente fascinante podrías hacerles más copias pueden que los estudiantes les interese

Ruby: Esta bien en una semana habrá como para 100 personas

N: Mientras tanto en el dormitorios de chicos

Tsukune: Bien en este piso serán en donde dormirán durante el resto del año escolar

Ichika: Que coincidencia que nuestros dormitorios sean del mismo lado en donde se sitúa el tuyo Tsukune

Naruto: Y antes de nosotros había otros hospedando aquí

Tsukune: Si pero misteriosamente fueron removidos a otros dormitorios

Psy: Que curioso (modo sarcástico activo)

Keita: Pues note que mientras caminando vi que las chicas nos miraban fijamente me pregunto porque será

Psy y Naruto: (Hay dios con este niño)

Joey: Veré como es mi dormitorio

N: Los chicos van a sus respectivos dormitorios y empacan sus cosas y decoran dormitorio a su estilo y todos ponen un poste en la puerta de signo guardián como logotipo para identificar cual es cual sea Unicornio, Fénix o Dragón que a decir verdad se ven muy geniales

Con Kaji y las chicas al llegar la profesora Nekonome

Nekonome: Ya llegue me estaban esperando

Asuna: De casualidad tú nos darás clase

Nekonome: Exacto

Mikogami: Profesora para que sepas ellas asistirán a la misma clase que Tsukune junto a los nuevos estudiantes

Nekonome: Ok se lo presentare a la clase de la mejor forma posible ya entiendo porque había como 10 pupitres libres, espero que sean buenas estudiantes y tengan buenas notas

Kaji: Permíteme presentarme hermosa dama mi nombre es Ryoji Kaji y vine para ver si puedo trabajar aquí como maestro suplente

Nekonome: Hola me llamo Shizuka Nekonome un gusto conocerlo señor Kaji (se sonroja un poco)

Kaji: Para que sepa soy experto en ciencias humanas por lo que podría enseñar a las futuras generaciones me gustaría aportar buenos conocimientos que marquen un antes y un después en la vida de los jóvenes estudiantes de esta grandiosa Academia para enseñar a los jóvenes monstruos llevarse de la forma más pacifica posible con los humanos y si es posible que comprendan también que en los humanos se puede apreciar el amor y la amistad, puede que algunos alumnos logren ser un éxito en el mundo humano convirtiéndose en celebridades hasta formar una familia con algún humano o humana que lo ame de por vida (lo dice en un tono convincente e inspirador)

Nekonome: Si apoyo su ideal profesor Kaji igual me esforzare en enseñar los buenos valores a mis alumnos (lo dice con total determinación mientras le brillan los ojos)

Asuna: Valla si que sabe impresionar a las chicas

Orochi: Desearía que los chicos me hablaran de esa forma

Asuna: Igual yo

Orochi: Pero si Tsukune es popular puede que nosotras lo somos

Asuna: No lo sé pero no sería mala idea (se imagina ella misma rodeada de chicos apuestos dándole regalos)

Orochi: Lo mismo opino (se imagina exactamente lo mismo que Asuna)

N: Minutos después las chicas siguen a la profesora Nekonome mientras que Kaji se queda con el director platicando

En los dormitorios de las chicas

Nekonome: Aquí es donde van a dormir espero que se adapten bien

Asuna: Descuida puede confiar en nosotras

Ruby: Daremos lo mejor

Orochi: No por nada estuvimos un mes estudiando todo tipo de materia educativa

N: Asuna y Orochi entran a sus dormitorios y ponen las 2 un poste de su signo guardián Andrómeda con Asuna y Hidra con Orochi que al igual que el de los chicos lucen geniales (en el manga de Saint Seiya cuando Seiya derrota a Misty le lanza una carta del dibujo de signo de caballero imaginase esos dibujos de esa parte en tamaño de poste en blanco y negro)

Ruby por su parte entra a su dormitorio empaca sus cosas y se va afuera al ver los al redores a hacer cosas que a nadie le importa

Devuelta con nuestros caballeros en pleno pasillo

Tsukune: Que tal sus dormitorios

Naruto: Pues se parecen un poco a nuestras habitaciones en la mansión

Kazuto: No están mal

Joey: Y que vamos a hacer

Psy: Y porque no damos un paseo para conocer el lugar como mañana vamos a presentarnos mejor que todos nos conozca no

Tsukune: No creo que les guste (pueden que termine como yo, a cada rato soy acosado no quiero someterlos a tales cosas)

Y porque no hacemos algo juntos

Shinji: Como que

Tsukune: Porque no vamos a mi dormitorio a jugar videojuegos, tengo mi 3DS

Psy: Yo traje la Wii por si acaso y así tener mi revancha en el Mario Kart

Shinji: Yo traje mi 3DS con 5 juegos, y traje también juegos como Inazuma Eleven Strikers y Smash Bros los 2 para Wii, y traje mi control

Ichika: Y porque hacer eso repentinamente

Tsukune: Pues les comente que desde le comente que cuando revele a todos que soy un humano y a la vez un caballero

Chad: Y de que las chicas te persiguen desde entonces no es así

Tsukune: Si y digamos que no tuve un momento de tranquilidad desde entonces hasta Moka y las demás no paran de acosarme o mejor dicho están conmigo haciendo de ´´guardaespaldas´´ , y que ustedes estuvieron todo un mes estudiando las 24 horas del día no

Naruto: Que mierda te pasa para cualquier chico seria el cielo

Gin: Si Tsukune cualquier chico estaría feliz en estar en tu lugar

Shinji: Y tu quien coño eres

Gin: No me recuerdan fui el que acompaño a Tsukune a esa excursión soy de sus mejores amigos, soy Ginei Morioka

Naruto: Yo te recuerdo eres el que dice ser un hombre lobo

Gin: Al menos alguien me recuerda, saben vi que en sus dormitorios pusieron unos poste geniales de quien es el de lobo

Kazuto: El de Lobo es el mío

Gin: Tienes otro igual pues le quedaría bien a mi dormitorio, y escuche que planean hacer una maratón de videojuegos puedo unirme

Tsukune: Chicos no le presten atención a este traidor, quieren que sea su amigo para aprovecharse nosotros

Gin: Por favor Tsukune fue una vez me amenazaron y no tuve otra opción

Tsukune: Mi celular dice lo contrario

N: Tsukune le muestra a los chicos el video de que sale Gin delatando de manera descarada, la reacción no se hiso esperar Joey, Ichika y Keita fueron lo que más molestia expresaron al grado que Keita le dio un gran golpe que lo mando a la pared bien lastimado

Tsukune: Sígueme los buenos no se metan con la chusma

N: Los chicos se metieron en el dormitorio de Tsukune a jugar, mientras que un adolorido Gin apenas respira

Gin: Porque siempre soy el que golpean (le cae una roca en la cabeza)

N: Con las amazonas más en el dormitorio de Orochi

Orochi: Guau desde esta ventana se ve los dormitorios de los chicos

Asuna: Veo a los chicos reunidos y juzgar de lo que hacen están jugando videojuegos

Orochi: Veamos si podemos jugar con ellos

N: Las 2 se dirigen al dormitorio de Tsukune pero en medio del pasillo se topan con Moka las demás

Moka: Hola como están

Asuna: Bien pero no nos hemos saludado hace poco

Kurumu: Y que tal ya se instalaron

Orochi: Si ya pusimos nuestras cosas y ordenamos nuestros dormitorios

Mizore: Saben en donde esta Tsukune

Orochi: Lo vi junto a los chicos jugando videojuegos y vamos en donde esta para jugar también

Yukary: Podemos ir con ustedes

Asuna: No se si cavemos todas

Moka: De casualidad podemos ver sus dormitorios

Orochi: Como son amigas de Tsukune no hay problema

N: Van a los dormitorios de Asuna y Orochi, Moka y las demás excepto Kokoa, Akua y Kalua se sorprende en donde se sitúan

Moka: No puedo creerlo

Asuna: Que pasa

Moka: Es que mi dormitorio es aquí (señala su dormitorio que se sitúa entre la de Asuna y Orochi)

Orochi: Pues para que lo sepan desde nuestros dormitorios vimos los dormitorios de los chicos de allí los vi reunidos en uno

Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: (Malditas suertudas)

Kokoa: Y esos posters (señalando el de Andrómeda e Hidra)

Asuna: El que dice Andrómeda es mía y la de Hidra es de Orochi fue idea de Naruto lo de estos posters para reconocer nuestros dormitorios

Akua: A decir verdad se ven geniales

Orochi: Gracias, pueden revisar mi dormitorio si quieren

Asuna: También pueden revisar el mío

Moka: Disculpa pero no es por ser grosera pero tengo algo que hacer en mi dormitorio

N: Moka va directo a su dormitorio mientras que Yukary, Kurumu y Mizore revisan el dormitorio de Asuna. Akua, Kalua y Kokoa en la de Orochi

Con Moka viendo el dormitorio de Tsukune con cara de depravada

Moka: Ehehe esto es casi como un sueño hehehe (babea mientras sonríe)

**Moka: Y que lo digas pero sería perfecto si fuera yo la que presencie en persona**

Moka: Tsukune es apuesto pero sus amigos no están mal

**Moka: En especial los 2 rubios, el que se llama Shinji, y ese otro que dice ser Unicornio ni hablar del adorable leoncito **

Moka: Como llegaron ellos ahora tendré más tiempo de Tsukune solo para mi

**Moka: Mejor dicho tendré a Tsukune solo para mí **

Moka: Eso si los que lo acompaña jugando son igual de apuestos

**Moka: Y porque no haces un harem con ellos y asunto arreglado**

Moka: Que acaso eres una pervertida

Moka: Tú eres la pervertida al estar fantaseando sexualmente con Tsukune todo el tiempo

N: Ambas siguieron discutiendo y su conversación se escucha en las paredes de los dormitorios

Asuna: Soy yo o escucho a la voz de Moka hablando con alguien

Kurumu: Esta hablando con su otro personalidad

Asuna: Su otra personalidad

Yukary: Tiene crisis de personalidad doble, por uno es buena y por otro es mala

Asuna: De casualidad ha ido al psicólogo

Kurumu: Me hice esa pregunta y me dijo que nunca ha ido a ninguno, dice que tiene las cosas bajo control

Mizore: Para mí está loca

N: En el dormitorio de Orochi

Orochi: Con quien está hablando su hermana

Akua: Ni idea

Kalua: Tal vez tiene una amiga imaginaria

Orochi: Amiga imaginaria a la edad que tiene que triste

Kokoa: O puede que este hablando con su otra parte

Orochi: Su otra parte

N: Kokoa y las otra 2 le explican a Orochi sobre la verdadera forma de Moka y hablan también de su pasado dejando a Orochi sorprendida

Mientras tanto Moka seguía mirando a los chicos jugando por la ventana mientras ve que juegan ve con atención a Joey que parece que perdió dando una expresión triste y adorable haciendo que Moka se sonroje mas y se imagina escena nada santas de ella con el en un cuarto oscuro juntos en medio de una cama, Moka se excita tanto que comienza a masturbarse y mientras se imaginaba escena mas subidas de tono con los demás chicos sin querer a Moka le comienza a salir sangre por la nariz a grandes cantidades y se desmaya con una sonrisa pervertida de haber visualizado toda su enferma imaginación, afuera en los pasillos Asuna y Orochi tocan la puerta para ver como esta Moka

Asuna: Escuche que algo se cayo me pregunto que será

Orochi: Me pregunto si esta bien

N: Ambas siguen tocando la puerta al poco rato Asuna abre la puerta preocupada de Moka, pero lo que ven deja a ambas sorprendidas al ver a Moka en e suelo con sangre en la nariz con su mano derecha en la entrepierna y dando una sonrisa pervertida, Orochi ve la ventana y nota que estaba viendo a los chicos mientras juegan, ambas se pusieron rojas dieron 3 pasos hacia atrás y Orochi murmuro lo siguiente

Orochi: Per….per…. ¡Pervertida!

N: Asuna y Orochi salieron corriendo llamando mucho la atención, Moka al ver que ellas la vieron se puso roja de la vergüenza y a toda velocidad cierra la puerta con seguro, Kurumu toca la puerta

Kurumu: Moka que paso

Moka: Nada no paso nada

Kokoa: Y porque esas 2 humanas salieron corriendo

Moka: No lo se

Mizore: Oí claramente que una dijo pervertida

Moka: Es que una de ellas malinterpretaron las cosas eso es todo

Yukary: Abre la puerta queremos saber la verdad

N: Moka abre la puerta se muestra toda limpia y con un aura que refleja pureza e inocencia como si nada hubiera pasado

Moka: Pasen

Akua: Que fue lo que paso exactamente

Moka: Pues estaba recogiendo unas cosas entre ellas un ramo de flores pero di un vistazo a los chicos y sin querer se me callo

Kokoa: Y porque la pálida dijo pervertida

Moka: Pues ellas me vieron en mientras veía por la ventana a los chicos jugando nadie me van a negar que se veían muy lindos juntos y felices

Mizore: Debo admitir que estas e lo cierto

Kurumu: Pero está en lo cierto en lo que dijo Orochi de que eres una pervertida

Moka: Oh vamos porque no echan un vistazo a la ventana y vean a los chicos si creen que soy una pervertida

N: Todas se ponen a ver por la ventana, mientras veían no paraban de sonrojarse al ver a los caballeros reunidos mientras juegan se ríen entre si o otros como Keita y Joey daban una expresión de tristeza que hacia sonrojarlas aun mas mientras otras tenían pensamientos nada santos de estar junto a alguno de los caballeros a solas haciendo cosas ilícitas, al poco rato se ve que entran Asuna y Orochi

Con los caballeros

Kazuto: Que pasa chicas

Orochi: Bueno pues vinimos a hacerles compañía

Kazuto: Y que hay de las otras

Asuna: Nos avisaron que están ocupadas en unas actividades

Orochi: Y que juegan

Kazuto: Inazuma Eleven Strikers ahorita juegan Tsukune y Shinji contra Naruto y Psy estoy esperando mi turno

Asuna: Podemos jugar con ustedes

Keita: Pero tienen que esperar su turno

Orochi: Esta bien no hay problema (espero apartarlos de esa pervertida rosa)

N: Orochi va a la ventana y ve que todas las amigas de Tsukune mas las hermanas de Moka están viendo fijamente y muy sonrojadas a los chicos, no duda ni un segundo y cubre la ventana con la cortina, Moka y las demás reaccionaron de la siguiente manera

Todas:!HEEEYYYY!

Kokoa: Esa pálida arruino la diversión

Kurumu: Si mal lo recuerdo de ella escuche que dijo pervertida

Moka: Fue la que mal interpreto todo

Akua: Y porque no hablas con ella para aclarar todo

Mizore: Pero lo de poner la cortina fue drástico ni que hiciéramos algo malo

N: Moka y demás entran al dormitorio de los chicos al llegar al piso en donde esta Tsukune ven los poster de los signos guardianes de cada uno

Kurumu: Cisne, León Menor, Dragón

Akua: Valla son geniales pero la de Dragón me gusta mas

Kokoa: Me pregunto si tienen más quisiera tener una de Fénix

N: Moka toca la puerta de Tsukune y es atendida por Asuna

Asuna: Que quieren

Moka: Podemos hacerles compañía

Asuna: No hay espacio y si lo hubiera no dejaría entrar a unas pervertidas

Kurumu: Estas insinuando que somos unas pervertidas

Asuna: Lo digo por ti (señalando a Moka)

Moka: Espera no soy una pervertida

Asuna: A si entonces como explicas lo que vi exactamente

Moka: Puedo explicarlo

Asuna: Entonces dime soy todo oídos

Moka: Eh…. me podrías acompañar a solas por favor y quiero explicarlo a la otra

Asuna: Con Orochi ok ya la llamo, ustedes pueden pasar pero si nos enteramos que hacen algo pervertido con los chicos no se los perdonare

Kokoa: Que dramática (murmuro)

Asuna: Te escuche (da mirada asesina)

N: Moka es acompañada por Asuna y Orochi afuera de los dormitorios mientras Kurumu y las hermanas de Moka pasaban de lo lindo con los chicos, Akua está conversando con Ichika lo mismo con Kalua a Kazuto y Kokoa con Keita

Con Akua y Ichika

Akua: Como es eso de ser caballero

Ichika: Pues es una responsabilidad es dar la vida al servicio del bien aunque signifique morir en el intento

Akua: Y no te da miedo morir

Ichika: No en lo absoluto incluso sacrificaría mi vida en pos para ayudar las personas

Akua: No es algo triste digo vivir para morir algún dia

Ichika: Mi maestro me dijo una vez que dar la vida en vez para beneficio propio es algo hermoso pero triste, de allí entendí lo importante de proteger a la gente de todo mal y no me arrepentiré que muera por causas nobles

Akua: Y si es así haces cosas que van contra el sentido común

Ichika: Pues una vez me clave mis dedos en mis ojos para derrotar un oponente que es capaz de transformar la gente en piedra logre derrotarlo a costa de sacrificar mi vista

Akua: Que de verdad eres capaz de llegar a tales extremos

Ichika: Bueno no solo eso también hubo una ocasión que un enemigo poderoso me destrozo la armadura y la tuve que reparar con ayuda de un amigo

Akua: Y como lo hiciste

Ichika: Tuve que cortarme mis venas y bañar de sangre mi armadura para restaurarla, derrame casi como entr litros de mi sangre después me desmaye casi muero desangrado

Akua: ¡Que! (Es capaz de llegar a esos extremos, es demasiado leal o solo es un suicida)

Con Kalua y Chad

Chad: Como es tu familia

Kalua: Pues a pesar de ser vampiros aristócratas, son muy conservadores y orgullosos

Chad: Ya veo

Kalua: Y cuál es tu historia

Chad: Antes de ser caballero era un huérfano que vivía en México, comúnmente protegía a los chicos de mi edad de los abusadores pero un dia estaba en medio de una pandilla y de repente estaba el señor Mitsumasa Kido cuando iba a sufrir una paliza, el con sus guardaespaldas me defendió y me proponía que fuera a su orfanato para un proyecto especial de allí conocí a los demás y luego fui a Canadá para ser caballero de la Osa Mayor

Kalua: Interesante pero de verdad eres huérfano

Chad: Para que lo sepas todos nosotros a excepción de Shinji somos huérfanos y hasta donde se Keita tiene 2 hermanas, pero nosotros juntos somos una familia y ahora estamos más unida que nunca, para nosotros el convertirnos en caballeros nos abrió varias puertas y de acuerdo a nuestro código de honor siempre será al servicio del bien y la justicia

Kalua: Con que así se me hace bien que a pesar de ser huérfanos sean tan unidos, se parecen mucho a mí y a nuestras hermanas

Chad: Disculpa pero no pretendo ser grosero pero a que se refiere exactamente

Kalua: Pues vera Moka y Kokoa son hermanas biológicas pero yo y Akua somos hermanas aparte, Akua fue adoptada mientras yo soy la hija de una vampiresa aristócrata que se caso con el papa de Moka y Kokoa debido a la pérdida de su madre

Chad: Perdón si le hice recordar malos momentos

Kalua: No para nada pues al igual que ustedes nosotras somos muy unidas como una familia

Chad: Me alegro saber eso en el fondo nos parecemos bastante

Kalua: (Para ser un humano es bastante educado y amable)

Con Kokoa y Keita

Keita: Porque me miras así tengo algo

Kokoa: Ah bueno pues veras es verdad que ustedes son guerreros muy poderosos para ser unos humanos

Keita: Pues diría que sí, bueno no por nada somos capaces de hacer cosas que un humano ordinario le resultarían imposibles

Kokoa: Como que

Keita: Bueno como nuestro poder es infinito no nos preocupamos de que se nos agote en batalla, aparte que teóricamente nuestros poderes son capaces de destruir ciudades enteras, montañas es islas enteras en varios casos con una mínima fracción de nuestro poder

Kokoa: Es enserio o solo tratas de impresionarme

Keita: No miento de verdad para nosotros es posible hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero también hay un detalle la mayoría de nuestros ataques son directos

Kokoa: Eh directos

Keita: Que sabes de ciencias

Kokoa: Mucho porque será algo muy largo y tendrás que prestar mucha atención

N: Keita le explica a Kokoa todo lo relacionado a la manipulación de átomos y como el echo de lanzar técnicas que pueden destruir una galaxia pero sin el peligro de destruirla por accidente, Kokoa asienta ante todo para no quedar mal bueno en realidad solo entendió un 40% de lo que dijo Keita

Kokoa: Ya veo (casi no entendí nada)

Keita: Eso es todo alguna pregunta

Kokoa: Si tengo una que se necesita para ser una amazona

Keita: Pues (Le explica con detalle lo que se necesita dejando a Kokoa con los ojos brillando de emoción)

Kokoa: Y solo tengo que despertar el cosmos cierto

Keita: Si pero eso es solo una parte lo demás es cosa de esfuerzo y perseverancia en mi caso me tarde 6 años en ser caballero y obtener mi armadura

Kokoa: Espera eso quiere decir que tengo que entrenar durante 6 años

Keita: Depende se de casos de aspirantes que se vuelven caballeros en poco tiempo también esta ella que en un solo dia despertó su cosmos (señalando a Yukary obviamente)

Kokoa: Entonces hay esperanza no

Keita: Siempre hay esperanza (da una sonrisa agradable que hace que Kokoa se sonroje)

N: En otra parte de la academia con Moka. Asuna y Orochi

Asuna: De que nos quieres hablar

Moka: Les quiero pedir un favor

Orochi: Cual favor

Moka: Por favor olvidan lo que paso hace rato (se pone al suelo en señal de suplica)

Orochi: Como puedo olvidar eso

Asuna: Tienes suerte que no le dijimos a Tsukune de eso

Moka: Gracias a dios, y podrían sacar eso de que soy una pervertida

Asuna: No

Orochi: Si lo que vi no fue algo de pervertidos no sé que es

Moka: Por favor tengan piedad Tsukune no debe saber de esto

Asuna: Por mi alejaría a Tsukune de cualquier pervertida que puede corromperlo

Moka: Puedo entender tu punto pero no pude evitarlo estar mucho tiempo con el crea un deseo interno y siempre veo a Tsukune como un chico amable dispuesto a todo a hasta puedo decir que es como si fuera el hombre perfecto no es un pervertido es listo todo lo hace bien no hay nada que se le puede criticar ha y que de paso es un guerrero que lucha por la justicia

Asuna y Orochi: Podemos entenderte

Asuna: (Me pasa lo mismo con los chicos al menos no tuve reparo en hacer lo que quiera con Sorrento y Mime, al menos conservo su flauta y la lira de Mime como trofeo) recordando su peculiar enfrentamiento con Mime y de Sorrento

Orochi: ( Recuerdo las veces que miraba a Keita cuando se cambiaba y con los caballeros dorados como Mu y la ves que me enfrente a Afrodita y le toque la entrepierna debo admitir que me gusto)

N: Mientras tanto en el santuario Afrodita tuvo un severo escalofrió

Mu: Que paso

Afrodita: De repente recordé cuando esa amazona de Hidra casi me viola en plena batalla

Mu: Te entiendo, te toco la entrepierna al igual que yo

Afrodita: Si

N: De vuelta en la Academia Youkai

Orochi: Ok olvidaremos lo que paso

Moka: Gracias no se con que compensarlas

Asuna: Pero con una condición

Moka: Que

Asuna: Si veo que intentas hacer algo pervertido no solo con Tsukune si no con cualquiera de los chicos pagaras las consecuencias

Moka: Por dios que dramáticas solo fue una vez o es que acaso nunca han sentido que no pueden contenerse

Asuna: Bueno solo una vez pero fue un accidente

Orochi: Que tú hiciste algo así dime cuando fue

Asuna: No quiero hablar de eso

**Moka: Ah al parecer la niña buena tiene un secreto **

Orochi: Quien anda allí

Moka: De quien hablas

Asuna: No sentiste que alguien hablo

Moka: Creo que se refieren a mi rosario

Asuna: Tu rosario

N: Moka le explica sobre su verdadera forma y las 2 se sorprenden un poco al saber tal detalle

Asuna: Haber si entendí tu verdadera forma está sellada en ese rosario que llevas puesto

Moka: Exacto si mi rosario es arrancado dentro de mi saldrá mi verdadera forma que da mucho miedo

Orochi: Puedo verlo de cerca

Moka: Ok con gusto pero debes saber que Tsukune me lo arranco 2 veces

Orochi: Como así (le arranca el rosario sin ningún problema)

N: Al ser arrancado el rosario se manifiesta la verdadera forma de Moka, Orochi se puso muy nerviosa de lo que acaba de ver

Orochi: Creo que no debí hacerlo

Asuna: Esa la verdadera forma increíble, y el plateado le queda bien

**Moka: Valla con que hay otra que puede arrancar el rosario interesante**

Orochi: Aquí tengo tu rosario perdón si no debía arrancarlo

**Moka: No importa mejor dicho estoy feliz que hay otro ser que es capaz de arrancar el rosario aparte de Tsukune **

Orochi: Bueno no se si lo que hice es algo bueno o malo toma te lo devuelvo

**Moka: Gracias pero quiero decirles algunas cosas **

Asuna: Escucho

**Moka: Tengan cuidado de mi otra parte, puede parecer inocente pero es una pervertida a toda regla lo que vieron hace poco solo es la punta del iceberg **

Orochi: No me digas que ella tiene fantasías perversas con Tsukune cierto

**Moka: Las tiene y a monto, y si les digo que ahora tiene planeado hacer un harem con los demás chicos **

Asuna: Que es en serio definitivamente es una pervertida sin remedio

**Moka: Si podría detenerla pero como este rosario es un sello que me aprisiona lo máximo que puedo es comunicarme con mi otra parte **

Orochi: Que triste crees que podamos hacer algo por lo menos vigilar tu otra parte

Asuna: Pero una cosa si puedes comunicarte con nosotras aun estado sellada ya hablaste con Tsukune de esto

**Moka: Si pero la muy bastarda de mi otra parte logra convencerlo de que no es así ni hablar de esa molesta legión de chicas que lo acosan a cada rato me imposibilita comunicarme bien con aparte que mi otra parte logra siempre interferir a cada rato **

Asuna: Esta decidido te ayudaremos a controlar a tu otra parte

Orochi: Pero un momento si ya eres libre porque no te deshaces del rosario así ya no tienes que vivir aprisionada

**Moka: Desearía que así pueda pero hay un inconveniente como sabrán en esta academia está prohibido revelar la verdadera forma además este rosario nació como una forma de que yo pueda relacionarme sin problemas con otros seres debido que nosotros los vampiros somos considerados de las razas más poderosas entre todos los monstruos normalmente el aura que emano aterra a monstruos de baja categoría, en otras palabras necesito del rosario para poder relacionarme como si fuera alguien agradable ante cualquiera **

Asuna: Veo que tienes tus razones y no es por ofender pero emanas un aura de maldad pura y eso dice mucho

Orochi: Tengo una idea que puede que sea de utilidad para que no necesites del rosario

**Moka: Cual es esa idea**

Orochi: La respuesta está en el cosmos, puede que logres emanar un aura que refleje bondad bueno eso depende si quieres que así sea

**Moka: Como estas segura que eso logre funcionar **

Asuna: Pues la cosmos energía puede reflejar el estado emocional del quien la use puede reflejar amor, simpatía, odio, tristeza entre otras emociones

Orochi: Lo sabemos porque durante nuestras peleas hemos visto seres que mediante su cosmos reflejaban sus emociones y estados de ánimo con naturalidad

**Moka: Pero no pueden acaso usar de su cosmos energía que tienen y traspasarla a mí y veo como logro aumentarla **

Asuna: Perdón pero así no funciona

Orochi: Sabes cómo funciona la cosmos energía

**Moka: Tsukune me lo explico sé que es una energía que viene del mismo universo y que es infinita y que con ella la fuerza y poder no tiene límite alguno **

Orochi: Pero sabes que solo un caballero y amazona solo pueden transferir su cosmos a alguien que si lo domina y que su cuerpo pueda soportarlo

**Moka: En español **

Asuna: Que si transferimos nuestro poder puede que haya una probabilidad de que no lo soportes y pueda que mueras

**Moka: En serio puede ocurrir eso**

Orochi: Debes saber que la cosmos energía es un poder a nivel destructivo y solo quienes estén acostumbrados a usarlo pueden transferirlo a otros que usarlo

**Moka: Y que hay de la bruja que despertó su cosmos **

Orochi: Lo que note de ella es aun no domina su cosmos energía sería peligroso que ella absorba la cosmos energía de alguien en el estado que esta

**Moka: En otras palabras mi única opción es despertar mi cosmos por cuenta propia **

Asuna: Exacto pero tampoco te pongas triste se puedes lograr despertar tu cosmos

**Moka: Al menos se que Tsukune me entrenara para ser una amazona (lo mejor tendré a Tsukune solo para mi) se sonroja un poco**

Asuna: Es verdad Shinji me conto que tú y las otras 2 quieren ser amazonas y que la más adecuada para entrenar a Yukary son Chad, Kazuto y yo

Orochi: Joey entrenara a la de cabello morado y Psy a la de cabello azul si mal lo recuerdo

**Moka: Pero como ustedes están aquí las cosas serán más fáciles ellas tienen su entrenamiento y yo el mío **

Asuna: Tiene sentido, creo es hora de volver a ver a los chicos

Orochi: Y no te pondrás el rosario acaso

**Moka: Eh no por ahora quiero ver a mis hermanas en persona **

Orochi: Sabes tienes un buen corazón aunque tengas esa aura de maldad

**Moka: Gracias debo admitir que para ser humanas son confiables **

N: Las 3 vuelven a los dormitorios de los chicos pero debido a la cantidad de gente en el dormitorio de Tsukune solo pudo ir Moka para poder saludar de buena fe a sus hermanas

**Moka: Hola **

Kokoa: Hermana ¡Hermana! (comienza a llorar un poco)

Akua y Kalua: ¡Hermana! (lloran igual que Kokoa)

N: Se repite una cursi escena de abrazos en medio de playa haciendo que todo el mundo tuviera una gota en la nuca inclusive la misma Moka

Moka: (Que hice para merecerme esto)

Podrían parar

N: Las 3 siguen abrazando al grado de aparecer corazones en medio de las 3 haciendo que algunos de pusieran azules de lo ridículo que se ven

**Moka: Por favor ya nos están viendo y no con buenos ojos**

N: La escena se torna más cursi e infantiloide que Moka estalla de ira

**Moka: ¡Carajo ya quítense de encima ya!** (le da un fuerte golpe a sus hermanas dejándoles un gran chichón)

Kalua: Que mala eres Moka

Kokoa: Después de mucho tiempo así nos tratas

**Moka: Solo quise saludarlas no montar un show barato**

Naruto: Disculpa pero quien eres me haces familiar

**Moka: Soy Moka Akashiya **

Psy: Un momento así no se llama la de cabello rosado acaso eres su hermana gemela

Akua: No es la misma persona

Joey: Como que la misma persona acaso sufres del síndrome de personalidad múltiple conozco a un psicólogo que puede ayudarte

N: En el santuario en la casa de Géminis mientras Saga atiende a uno de sus pacientes

Saga: Que raro ciento que en otra dimensión alguien me menciono

Tipo: Ocurre algo doctor

Saga: No nada, prosigamos con la terapia

N: Devuelta en la academia Moka le dice a todos a cerca de su verdadera forma y Tsukune hablar de su experiencia ante la verdadera de Moka, todos excepto Shinji, Kokoa, Akua, Kalua, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukary se ponen pensativos

Kazuto: Interesante conque un rosario puede sellar al poder mas la forma de una vampiro

Psy: Para ser tu verdadera forma te vez hermosa

Naruto: Se nota que emanas un aura de maldad pero no veo que seas malvada

Ichika: Espera si emanas un aura de maldad porque ellas no lo emanan (refiriéndose a Kokoa, Akua y Kalua obviamente)

**Moka: Puedo explicarlo yo y Kokoa provenimos de una gran familia de vampiros considerados de la rama más poderosa entre otros vampiros como yo nací con un gran poder heredado de mi padre al grado que para poder relacionarme con otros seres de menor categoría necesito del rosario, Kokoa por su parte no naco con un gran poder como el mío por lo que no necesita de un limitador para como el rosario que usualmente uso**

Keita: Pero cuando tienes puesto el rosario eres otra persona no o me equivoco

**Moka: El rosario sella tanto mi poder que llega cambiarme físicamente **

Kazuto: A decir verdad te vez más desarrollada perdón si fui muy vulgar

Tsukune: Obvio que fuiste grosero creo que debes disculparte

**Moka: Tampoco es para tanto (acaso tienen que actuar como niños buenos todo el tiempo)**

Naruto: Bueno no es tan grave ni que fuera un enemigo que quisiera matarnos

N: Los chicos volvieron a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Kurumu y Mizore conversan entre ellas para ver quien será la primera en despertar su cosmos, Yukary conversa con Shinji para saber consejos útiles para ser una amazona, Moka aprovechando su libertad se acerca a Tsukune poniéndolo muy nervioso

Tsukune: Que haces Moka porque te acercas a mí de esa forma (en un tono que refleja miedo y nerviosismo)

Naruto: Que pasa Tsukune acaso le tienes miedo de ella no es muy caballeroso de tu parte

**Moka: Estoy de acuerdo con el rubio acaso me tienes miedo** (Tono inocente como si fuera Hinata de Naruto)

Kokoa: Hermana porque actúas así es no es normal en ti

**Moka: Cállate no moleste **

**Y bien Tsukune que piensas de mi **

Tsukune: Bueno es la tercera vez que te veo personalmente no que opinar de ti pero sé que no eres mala eso es todo

**Moka: Eso es todo que piensas de mi exactamente **

Tsukune: Pues que eres bonita y muy inteligente y que eres alguien de confiar hehe (tono mucho más nervioso)

**Moka: Eso es todo Tsukune y de casualidad te acuerdas de esa vez **

Tsukune: Cual vez Moka

**Moka: Cuando estábamos en la playa tu y yo solos **

Tsukune: En la playa nosotros 2 solos (espera se refiere a)

N: Tsukune a recordar lo que dijo Moka se puso muy rojo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia cualquier lugar dejando a todos confundidos

Kurumu: Que fue lo que le dijiste

**Moka: Simplemente quise que recordara algo muy divertido **

Naruto: Que extraño la última vez que vi a Tsukune así fue cuando tu te acercaste a el cuando estábamos en la playa y después tu en tu otra forma fuiste a buscarlo (refiriéndose a Moka)

Yukary: Si me acuerdo de que Tsukune corrió de las misma manera porque se sentía avergonzado de (se puso roja de lo que recordó y paro de hablar)

**Moka: En fin volveré a buscar a Tukune para aclarar que era una broma en serio que es un poco dramático **

Akua: Hicieron algo cuando estaba en la playa

**Moka: Mejor dicho yo le hice algo muy especial hehe (risa coqueta)**

N: Moka se va en busca de Tsukune mientras sus hermanas la siguen y Shinji, Ichika y Joey deciden a ayudar a su búsqueda para guiar para ver a donde se fue, los demás excepto Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore actúan como si nada hubiera pasado

Con Moka y sus hermanas con los demás caballeros

Shinji: Al parecer Tsukune está en el bosque cerca de un estanque

**Moka: Como sabes que está allí **

Shinji: Muy simple a través de mi cosmos vi en donde está sintiendo su presencia

Akua: Una cosa que tan poderosos son ustedes

Ichika: Por lo general nuestro poder no tiene límites por lo que se entiende somos altamente poderosos

Kalua: Pero que pueden llegar a destruir digo si son altamente poderosos su poder debe alcanzar un nivel de destrucción en especifico

Joey: No espero que no nos creas pero por nuestro poder somos capaces de destruir galaxias enteras

Kokoa: Destruir galaxias debe ser un chiste es imposible que exista un ser inclusive un humano capaz de eso

Ichika: Como dijo Joey no esperemos que nos crean pero si les dijéramos que los únicos seres que pueden superarnos con facilidad son dioses

Akua: Solo un dios puede superarlos tiene sentido

Shinji: Eso si, si nos proponemos a querer seguir hasta el final podemos ser capaces de superar a un dios si así lo queremos hasta inclusive matar a uno

Kalua: Hm es bastante confuso si son humanos pero tienen un poder que le permite destruir galaxias y matar dioses y que es infinita como es que solo los humanos sean capaces de usar este poder y nosotros los monstruos no sepamos de su existencia

Joey: Pues puede que sea también que nosotros los caballeros somos como una sociedad secreta inclusive para los propios humanos que nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a salvar el mundo

Kokoa: Lo de sociedad secreta lo creo un poco porque seres de esa capacidad no deberían de pasar desapercibidos pero proteger el mundo de quienes exactamente

Ichika: De cualquier ser cruel y despiadado que quiere conquistar al mundo o destruir eso incluye dioses que solo quieren causar destrucción y discordia como Poseidón y Hades

Moka: Podrían hacerme un favor ustedes

Shinji: Cual favor

**Moka: Si de verdad son tan poderosos porque no hacer una pelea entre ustedes siempre me he preguntado cómo es que pelea 2 caballeros entre si **

Shinji: Si tan escépticas son está bien pero solo esta vez

Kokoa: Porque tienen un problema

Joey: Si por lo general para que 2 caballeros luchen entre si deben tener la autorización de la diosa Atenea si no se verá como una deshonrar

Akua: Pero cualquier cosa que hagan tiene que tener la aprobación de esa diosa acaso

Ichika: Si somos guerreros que estamos a su servicio por lo que debemos tener una absoluta lealtad y obediencia a nuestra diosa jamás debemos dudar de su palabra y inclusive nuestras vidas no son tan importantes como la suya

Kokoa: O sea si ella les pide que se tiren de un barranco lo harían

Ichika: Si por supuesto si es por buena causa

Kokoa: (Que le pasa a esta gente)

Joey: Pero quieren que luchemos con o sin armadura

Kalua: Cual es la diferencia

Shinji: Si luchamos sin armadura al nivel que estamos puede que uno termine muerto o gravemente herido y tendríamos que luchar con la mínima cantidad de poder para evitar eso pero con la armadura hay probabilidad de sobrevivir y no hay problema de usar la mayor parte de nuestro poder siempre y cuando no excedemos al pelear

Kalua: Pues si es así sería mejor que usen sus armaduras

Akua: Yo tengo curiosidad de cómo son esas armaduras

Shinji: Si así lo desean, iremos a recoger nuestras cajas de pandora y la de Tsukune recuerden que el está en esa dirección de allá a 30m de distancia y mejor que vallan rápido antes que se ocurra ir a otra parte que tengan suerte, espero tener una lucha emocionante ante Tsukune

**Moka: Gracias seguiremos adelante **

N: Los 3 caballeros van en busca de sus cajas de pandora más la de Pegaso mientras Moka y sus hermanas siguen adelante en los bosques afuera de la academia y ven a Tsukune cerca de un estanque como lo describió Shinji mientras ven a Tsukune en posición fetal como si estuviera avergonzado de algo, Moka se acerca en donde esta y

**Moka: Tsukune** (pone su mano en el hombro de él)

Tsukune: ¡Ah! (da un salto del susto)

**Moka que haces aquí**

Moka: Lo mismo digo porque saliste corriendo

Tsukune: Es que tenía mucha pena

**Moka: Pena de que**

Kokoa: Le hiciste algo a mi hermana

Tsukune: No es que ella me…. Me (comienza a ponerse rojo)

Kalua: Que te hiso mi hermana

Tsukune: Cuando estuve con ella en la playa, Moka me… me…. Be (se pone más rojo)

Akua: Que Moka hiso que

Tsukune: ¡Moka me dio mi primer beso! (cierra los ojos y baja la mirada en posición de vergüenza)

N: Kokoa, Akua y Kalua se pusieron como una piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Tsukune mientras que Moka cerró los ojos y se puso en una pose de satisfacción

Kokoa, Kalua y Akua: ¡QUEEE!

Akua: Es verdad Moka

Kalua: De verdad lo besaste

**Moka: Si y fue muy sabroso** (se lame los labios tipo Orochimaru)

Kokoa: Maldito pervertiste a mi hermana

Tsukune: Esperen ella fue quien me beso y me tomo desprevenido

**Moka: Tsukune mira hacia arriba **

Tsukune: Eh que quieres que mire

N: Tsukune hace lo que Moka y de repente agarra el cuello de Tsukune y le da un beso francés y de nuevo Kokoa y las otras 2 se pusieron como una piedra de lo que acaban de ver, después del beso Tsukune se queda en el suelo dando una mirada perdida como si no tuviera alma, después de que las hermanas de Moka recuperan la conciencia Kokoa y Akua se acercan a Moka mientras que Kalua intenta al menos despertar a Tsukune

Kokoa: Moka porque lo hiciste

**Moka: Eso no te incumbe **

Akua: Al besarlo de esa forma significa que te gusta

**Moka: Obvio que si solo que él no lo sabe **

Kokoa: Y, y desde cuando te gusta dime

**Moka: Desde hace mucho tiempo mejor dicho lo conocía antes de saber que era un humano **

Akua: Y que te gusta de el

**Moka: Es amable educado, inteligente y todo un caballero y además que es alguien muy poderoso más poderoso que yo **

Kokoa: De verdad él es más poderoso que tu debe de ser una broma

**Moka: No miento aun recuerdo que en ese mismo día que lo bese el me derroto con la punta de su dedo y ni si quiera sudo **

Akua: Que con la punta de su dedo y un momento porque lo besaste

**Moka: Solo quise darle un premio no todos los días encuentras a alguien en especial a un humano que pueda derrotarme con extrema facilidad, y el me prometió que me entrenaría para estar a su nivel**

Kokoa: Espera el iba a entrenarte para ser una amazona y te enseño algo

**Moka: Lastimosamente no me enseño nada aun aparte que unas 3 molestias también quisieron pedirle que las entrenara y quede en último lugar **

N: Con Kalua intentando despertar a Tsukune

Kalua: Hola, hola, hola

Parece que lo dejo sin alma, ya se con que lo despertare

N: Kalua comienza a morder el cuello de Tsukune para chuparle la sangre para ver si reaccionara pero lo que no se imagina el sabor picante

Kalua: Aha, aha, pica, pica (saca la lengua mientras jadea)

Agua, agua

N: Kalua va hacia el estanque y comienza a beber el agua con desesperación

Kokoa: Porque esta bebiendo agua Kalua

Kalua: Es porque la sangre de ese humano sabe a picante

Akua: Que sabe a picante a ver (ve en donde esta Tsukune y lame la sangre que está en el cuello)

HAAA PICA (y va al estanque haciendo lo mismo que Kalua)

De que estará hecho ese humano como es que su sangre sepa a picante

Kalua: No lo sé pero puede que le guste comer picante por lo que veo

Kokoa: Hm si sabe a picante mejor ni lo pruebo

N: Kokoa usa una cubeta salida de no sé dónde y usa el agua del estanque para despertar a Tsukune, logra despertar sin tener idea de lo que paso

Tsukune: Que paso porque estoy mojado

**Moka: Despertaste bello durmiente tuviste un sueño placentero**

Tsukune: Tuve el sueño más raro que vi, estabas tú y tus hermanas y luego tu me diste un beso y todo se volvió oscuro se sintió tan real

N: Todo el mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca ante lo que dijo Tsukune

Kokoa: Es en serio (acaso no recuerda nada)

Akua: Es algo inocente no creen (a decir verdad tampoco puedo creer que Moka lo haya besado de esa forma)

Kalua: Que se le puede hacer (se ve adorable con esa mirada inocente)

Tsukune: Paso algo importante

**Moka: No nada pero quiero comentarte algo**

Tsukune: Comentar que

**Moka: Le pedí a 3 de tus amigos caballeros que si pudieran pelearse entre ellos para ver cómo es una lucha entre caballeros y de que si tu pudieras luchar porque mis hermanas están escépticas de tus habilidades y de tus amigos **

Tsukune: Y que dijeron ellos

**Moka: Ellos aceptaron pero solo por esta vez e inclusive pelearan con sus armaduras puestas y te traerán la tuya **

Tsukune: Si así me parece bien tenía tiempo que luchaba, pero a quienes les pediste el favor

Shinji: Ya llegamos

N: Llegan Shinji junto con Joey e Ichika, Shinji trae su caja de pandora y la de Tsukune mientras que los demás traen sus cajas respectivas

Tsukune: Chicos ustedes pelearan

Shinji: Si le pedí permiso a Saori telepáticamente y asedio solo con la condición de evitar llamar mucho la atención y de que nadie salga lastimado

Tsukune: Mejor todavía me muero en saber cuánto han mejorado, pero quienes lucharan primero

Joey: Yo contra Shinji

Ichika: Y yo contra ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Esta bien Ichika veremos quién entre nosotros es el mejor, pero Joey estas seguro que quieres luchar contra Shinji

Joey: Seguro quiero demostrar cuanto e mejorado

Shinji: Espero que si porque no mostrare piedad ante ti pero tampoco te matare

Ichika: Tsukune debes saber que durante este mejore y aprendí nuevos trucos

Tsukune: Creí que solo iban a estudiar

Ichika: Hicimos mucho más que solo estudiar

Shinji: Sin más rodeo pongámonos nuestras armaduras

¡Cruz del Sur ven a mí!

Joey: ¡A mi Cisne!

N: Las cajas de Shinji y Joey se abrieron revelando las armaduras al segundo después ambas armaduras se desprenden vistiendo a sus respectivos portadores, las chicas inclusive Moka se quedan sin palabras de lo que acaban de ver

**Moka: (Se que no es la primera vez que veo a un caballero portando su armadura, pero se siente un poder inmenso)**

Akua: (Increíble se siente un poder superior al mío de verdad se siente que son poderosos y esas armaduras se ven impresionantes)

Kalua: (Vaya esas armaduras se ven impresionantes y esos 2 se ven muy apuestos con ellas) se sonroja un poco

Kokoa: (De verdad son armaduras se siente un gran poder será eso el cosmos)

Ichika: Empezara una pelea interesante no Tsukune

Tsukune: Si lo mismo digo

Ichika: Prepárate cuando nos enfrentemos Tsukune

Tsukune: Naci listo

N: Shinji y Joey comienzan a concentrar su cosmos energía hasta llegar al 7mo sentido pero más que nada Joey y se lanza al ataque

Joey: Aquí voy

Fin del capitulo

Notas del autor: Que tal como les pareció espero que les haya gustado hare lo posible por mejorar en los siguientes capítulos, pero ojo continuare el fic si por lo menos alcanc reviews o favoritos puede que sea mucho pero si no logro entonces tendré que tomar este fic como un fracaso, vuelvo y repito estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias y en el siguiente capítulo planeo poner un personaje OC basado únicamente en Rosario + Vampire y puede que con algunos elementos de otras series, últimamente ando viciado con el Pokemon Y para 3ds lo recomiendo bastante, en fin planeo poner un villano pero estoy muy indeciso mis elecciones son:

Hipnos dios de los sueños

Iris diosa del caos

Lucifer o mejor dicho el mismísimo Satanás

Abel hermano de Atenea

Apolo dios del sol

No incluyo de Rosario + vampire por obvias razones, también quiero hacer una encuesta de cuales personajes entre la rama de los caballeros tenga protagonismo para el siguiente capítulo la elección es

Naruto Uzumaki de Fénix

Kazuto Kirigaya de Lobo

Chad de Osa Mayor

Psy de Unicornio

Keita Suminoe de León Menor

Los 2 primeros que tengan más votos serán los que tendrán mayor protagonismos mientras los demás tendrán participación menor, también quiero añadir la cuestión de las parejas con quien creen que hacen mayor química entre los caballeros y el harem de Tsukune las hermanas Shuzen y las 2 amazonas los dejo a su elección, hasta la próxima

Y como regalo por la espera algo que solo los mas veteranos de Saint Seiya entenderán watch?v=U77UzCJnKys


	2. Conociéndose Entre Si

Capitulo 2

Conociendoce entre si

Notas del autor: Gracias por haber apoyado el fic espero que les guste y gracias por haber comentado su opinión vale y como es debido los ganadores son

Lucifer o Satanás como lo quieren llamar como villano por ahora ojo que planeo hacer un arco argumental con el cómo villano principal por los momentos

Como la cuestión de las parejas no esta claro pondré algunas insinuaciones para los que son muy observadores

maestro della fiamma oscura: Agradezco que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capítulo con

zeroTT: Gracias por las sugerencias y espero que disfrutes este capítulo y con respecto a villanos salidos de otras series ya tengo planeado poner algunos y eso si que parezcan prácticamente invencibles, con Kokoa de lo ser muy amable pues pasa que al igual que Asuka su actitud original llegaba a caerme pesado de vez en cuando por lo que decidí aligerarlo un poco espero que no haya problema alguno, con respecto a Naruto lamento decirte pero para este capitulo tendra una particpacion breve y tal vez en el siguiente tome mas protagonismo, primero quiero desarrollar la historia para dar un porque a todo e inclusive al villano para evitar caer en el plan de todo sucede porque si

tabrisX 2017: Lo de Shinji del Cruz del Sur planeo continuarlo pero sin querer me vino un inconveniente, la Micro SD que usaba para guardar mis fic y otras cosas se le daño le formato y tuve que formatearla sin poder respaldarla por lo que estoy escribiendo el capítulo siguiente desde 0 por lo que me tomara más tiempo publicar el siguiente capítulo y espero que no me vuelva a pasar algo similar a lo del formateo de mi Micro SD

Sin más preámbulos empecemos

N: En la pelea entre Shinji y Joey ambos concentran su cosmos hasta llegar al 7mo sentido, Joey da el primer ataque

Joey: ¡Polvo de Diamante!

N: Shinji recibe el ataque pero no se deja inmutar y con la punta de su dedo re direcciona el ataque

Joey: ¿Qué? (No le hizo nada)

Shinji: Eso es todo me decepcionas Joey Jones

Joey: Aun hay más

Kokoa: Increíble direcciono ese poder con la punta de su dedo

Tsukune: No por nada Shinji es el más poderoso entre los 88 caballeros

**Moka: Y él es más fuerte que tu Tsukune**

Tsukune: Si es más poderoso que yo

Akua: Se siente un poder abrumador en ambos (así de poderoso es el cosmos)

Kalua: No puedo creerlo de verdad son humanos (debo admitir que el rubio se ve sexy haciendo esos movimientos) Refiriéndose obviamente al movimiento tipo ballet para hacer el Polvo de Diamante

Ichika: Ambos son poderosos de eso no cabe duda

N: Joey comienza a moverse a velocidad luz para dar una serie de golpes mientras que Shinji hace lo mismo para evadir y bloquear los golpes y patadas de Joey, las chicas están confundidas de lo que ven

Akua: ¿Desaparecieron?

Ichika: No solo se están moviendo a la velocidad de la luz

Kokoa: Velocidad de la luz

Tsukune: Si nosotros los caballeros una vez alcanzado el 7mo sentido somos capaces de ir más allá de lo que un ser humano normal es capaz de llegar entre ellos movernos a la velocidad de la luz y usar el 85% de nuestro cuerpo

Kalua: De verdad pueden llegar a eso

**Moka: Ya sabía eso (Con más razón debo despertar mi cosmos y que Tsukune me enseñe todo lo que sabe)**

N: Shinji siguió eludiendo los golpes hasta llegar a un punto que decidió dar un golpe en el estómago mandando a volar a Joey

Joey: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Shinji: Mi turno

N: Joey se levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y se pone en guardia, Shinji levanta su brazo derecho y lo señala a Joey y comienza a ejecutar su técnica

Shinji: Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur

N: La técnica impacta violentamente a Joey dejando una marca de una cruz en la armadura de Cisne y a la vez Joey cae al suelo otra vez

Joey: (Es poderoso no creo soportar otro ataque, pero no me rendiré daré todo en mi siguiente ataque)

N: Joey concentra su cosmos de gran medida, se levanta y ejecuta su técnica

Joey: Kolisto (Anillo de hielo)

Shinji: Ah (Me atrapo, buena estrategia Joey)

N: Joey se pone en una posición especial, concentrando su cosmos a grandes niveles

Joey: Aurora Boreal

N: Al ejecutar la Aurora Boreal, Shinji se libera del Kolisto y contrata con su técnica

Shinji: Crucifixión (Versión mejorada del Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur)

N: Al colisionar ambos ataques se comienza a sentirse un ambiente frio en medio del bosque

Kokoa: frrrr soy yo o siento mucho frio

Akua: No eres la única frrrr

Kalua: Achu como es de repente se siente frio

Tsukune: Pues esto tiene una explicación es debido que como Joey es un caballero cuyo poder se basa en el hielo es normal que sus ataques se basan en el frio, pero lo que pasa ahora es que como está ejecutando una técnica de gran poder y al colisionar con la técnica de Shinji provoca que la técnica sin querer que afecte al ambiente, las técnicas de Joey son de las pocas que pueden afectar el entorno si no se tiene cuidado provocando este frio que se siente ahora

**Moka: Y porque a ti no parece afectarte y al él también** (refiriéndose a Ichika)

Ichika: Tal vez sea que nosotros gracias a nuestro entrenamiento somos capaces de soportar el clima más frio hasta el más cálido sin temor de sufrir hipotermia o otras enfermedades ambientales

N: Volviendo a la pelea la colisión de ambas técnicas continua hasta que Shinji comienza a intensificar su técnica traspasando la Aurora Boreal de Joey y mandándolo a volar esta vez con la armadura de Cisne completamente destruida, Joey vomita gran parte de su sangre y pierde la conciencia dado como ganador a Shinji, las chicas por su parte se sorprendieron del resultado pero también se preocuparon por el estado de salud de Joey

Kalua: Oh dios mío (se tapa la boca al ver a Joey gravemente herido)

Akua: Esta bien

Shinji: Descuiden solo esta inconsciente tampoco pretendía matarlo, me hubiera ganado si no hubiera dudado mucho

Kokoa: Como que dudo

Shinji: Al luchar contra el note que no estaba usando todo su potencial, note que no paraba de dudar en cada segundo e inclusive al usar su estrategia no uso su técnica más poderosa para hacerme un daño significativo y cuando contraataqué note que solo quería mantenerse al margen y no quiso de verdad ir más allá de sus capacidades para al menos hacerme daño, que esto le sirva de lección a no seguir dudando

**Moka: Ya veo tiene algo de lógica (Pero aun así casi lo mata, se nota que carece de remordimiento alguno que clase de entrenamiento tuvo)**

Shinji: Como ultima cosa solo diré que Joey no a entendido aun que los sentimientos hace débil a un caballero, Tsukune espero que lo entiendas

Tsukune: Si lo entiendo a la perfección (De verdad un caballero tiene que renunciar a sus sentimientos para ser mejor guerrero, no creo que deba ser así)

N: Akua y Kalua van a atender a Joey

Kalua: Pobre está muy herido

Akua: Aun respira pero está débil

N: Kalua pone su dedo en el labio de Joey para probar su sangre

Kalua: ¡Hay mi cabeza!

Akua: Que pasa

Kalua: Es que probé un poco de su sangre y era como si probara un helado

Akua: A ver. Hay es como si mi cerebro se congelara

N: Las 2 levantan a Joey y lo ponen en un árbol sentado, Kalua le sonríe y dice lo siguiente

Kalua: Estarás bien espero que te recuperes pronto (Se ve lindo cuando está dormido)

Ichika: Como ya termino la pelea entre Joey y Shinji, es nuestro turno no es así Tsukune

Tsukune: Si y prepárate para morder el polvo Ichika

¡Ven a mi Pegaso!

Ichika: ¡Dragón ven a mí!

N: Las cajas de Dragón y Pegaso se abren revelando las armaduras, se desprenden vistiendo a sus respectivos portadores, nuevamente las chicas se sorprenden al verlos con sus armaduras

Kokoa: Guau se ven geniales

**Moka: (Tsukune siempre se ve excitante con su armadura puesta)** Da una sonrisa pervertida mientras se lame los labios tipo Orochimaru

Kalua:(Esa armadura fue la que vi en televisión, pero la otra de Dragón se ve increíble, a decir verdad a ambos se ven bien)

Akua: (La de Pegaso lo vi por televisión pero la otra de Dragón se ve genial, me pregunto como lucha Ichika)

N: La lucha empieza e Ichika arremete una serie de golpes y Tsukune los esquiva y en el momento para contraatacar, Ichika aprovecha el momento para dar un golpe directo al rostro de Tsukune

Ichika: Sabia que ibas a contraatacar por lo que aproveche el momento exacto para dar el golpe

Tsukune: Fue una buena estrategia, ahora es mi turno

N: Ahora es Tsukune que arremete una serie de golpes e Ichika los esquiva al segundo siguiente Ichika baja la guardia, Tsukune aprovecha pero sin darse cuenta Ichika da un golpe en el estómago para dar su serie de golpes dando como 100 golpes para finalizar con un golpe de gancho o uppercut como lo quieran llamar en la nariz, Tsukune sangra gravemente y escupe un poco de su sangre en el piso

Ichika: Caíste en mi trampa, baje mi guardia a propósito para que creyeras que me descuide

Tsukune: Debo admitirlo fui yo el que se descuidó, tendré que recurrir a la artillería pesada

N: Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos moviendo sus brazos para ejecutar su técnica

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Los Meteoros de Pegaso impactan a Ichika pero de repente

Tsukune: ¿Mis Meteoros de Pegaso no le hicieron nada?

Ichika: Eres muy ingenuo si crees que dejare que tus meteoros me ataquen, ahora sufre la furia del dragón

N: A continuación Ichika concentrar su cosmos mueve sus brazos concentrado todo su poder en su puño izquierdo

Ichika: ¡El Dragón Naciente!

N: La técnica da a Tsukune haciendo que este vuele por los cielos mientras se presencia la figura de un dragón en medio, Moka se preocupa al ver a Tsukune en ese estado mientras las demás se sorprenden

**Moka: Tsukune**

Akua: Vieron eso salió un dragón de su puño

Kokoa: Impresionante también son capaces los caballeros de algo así

Kalua: No puedo creerlo

N: Tsukune se levanta esta comienza a sangrar más de la cuenta y se nota ciertas grietas en su armadura

Tsukune: Olvide lo mortal que era tu técnica Ichika no volveré a caer en ella

Meteoros de Pegaso

Que otra vez no le hicieron nada

Ichika: Eres un tonto al creer que usando la técnica 2 veces creerás que me harás daño

Tsukune: Como es posible que mis meteoros no te afecten

Ichika: Es detalle muy simple de mi armadura o es que acaso se te olvido

Tsukune: Cual detalle (ve la armadura y ve el escudo del brazo derecho)

Ah el escudo olvide que tu armadura tiene un escudo que repele cualquier ataque

Ichika: Y ahora te acuerdas, con este escudo tus meteoros no te servirán

Akua: Tiene un escudo

Shinji: Así es la armadura de Dragón son de las pocas armaduras que poseen un escudo que protege a su portado de cualquier ataque, después de la armadura de Escudo la de Dragón se encuentra entre las más poderosas Tsukune está en graves problemas

Kokoa: Y de casualidad se puede romper ese escudo

Shinji: Si pero les advierto que pocos guerreros pudieron romperlo sin ningún problema pero en el estado que esta la armadura de Dragón le será muy difícil que Tsukune lo rompa mediante técnicas convencionales

Tsukune: (Debo buscar la forma de cómo atacar a ichika sin que su escudo lo bloque ya se)

Meteoros de Pegaso

Ichika: Aun sigues con eso

N: Mientras Ichika usa su escudo Tsukune se aproxima hacia el y lo agarra con los brazos

Tsukune: No creas que eres el único que sabe hacer estrategias yo también tengo las mías

Destello Rodante de Pegaso

N: Al saltar mediante la técnica, estando en el aire Ichika expulsa su cosmos haciendo que la técnica falle y Tsukune caiga de cabeza muy fuerte mientras que Ichika aterriza sin mucho problema, Tsukune está empezando a perder la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre más el brutal golpe que sufrió al caer, Moka se preocupó mucho más de la cuenta

**Moka: (Sé que quiero ver como es una pelea entre caballeros pero no me imagine que se transformaría en una masacre)**

Kokoa: Hay eso debió doler

Kalua: Creo que ya es suficiente

Akua: Solo pedimos ver cómo son sus habilidades no que se maten entre ellos

Shinji: Y que esperan así son nuestros enfrentamientos contra cualquier adversario normalmente los enemigos que nos enfrentamos no sobreviven después de derrotarlos

**Moka: En otras palabras matan a sus adversarios no **

Shinji: Exacto. Veo que vienen los demás a ver

N: En medio del bosque llegan Naruto, Kazuto, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukary, las 3 últimas se alarmaron al ver a Tsukune herido

Kurumu: Dios mío Tsukune

Yukary y Mizore: ¡Tsukune!

Naruto: Veo que Ichika está barriendo el suelo con Tsukune

Kazuto: Eso parece

N: Tsukune se levanta pero comienza a ver todo borroso por la pérdida de sangre

Tsukune: (Esto es malo comienzo a ver todo borroso necesito hacer algo pronto)

Ichika: Mejor que te rindas Tsukune un solo ataque más y perderás

Tsukune: Sabes muy bien que yo nunca me rindo aunque esté a punto de morir

Ichika: Entonces te obligare a te rindas, sabes cuando estuve en el santuario una técnica de uno de los caballeros dorado te daré una adivinanza, quien es el caballero de oro mas leal a Atenea

Tsukune: El caballero de oro más leal a Atenea

Ya lo tengo es Shura de Capricornio cierto

Ichika: Exacto y sabias que Capricornio es mi signo zodiacal

Tsukune: Y eso que tiene que ver

N: Ichika levanta el brazo derecho y comienza a concentrar su cosmos a grandes niveles curiosamente su cosmos cambia de un verde claro a dorado y ejecuta la técnica

Ichika:!Excalibur!

N: El Excalibur al recibirlo Tsukune s le rompe por completo la armadura reduciéndose a solo escombros de lo que fue, vomita gravemente su sangre sus ojos se ponen en total blancos y se desmaya dejando a Ichika como ganador, las chicas se quedan en shock al ver a Tsukune en ese estado y corren para atenderlo

**Moka:!Tsukune!**

Kurumu: Estas bien Tsukune

Yukary: Su cosmos casi no lo ciento es como si estuviera a punto de morir

Mizore: Que Tsukune está muerto no, no

Shinji: Dejame ver su estado, hm está muy débil un poco más y estaría definitivamente muerto Ichika eres un idiota

Ichika: Perdón se me paso la mano

Naruto: Dirás la manota

Kazuto: Debes aprender a medir tu poder recuerda que esto era una pelea de demostración

N: Shinji usa un poco de su cosmos para curar las heridas de Tsukune

Shinji: Listo estará bien pero por su pérdida de sangre será mejor que descans días como mínimo

Yukary: Que bien y hablando de sangre porque Moka y sus hermanas no estén saboreando la sangre de Tsukune

**Moka: Bueno lo haría si su sangre no sabiera a salsa picante **

Mizore: Y que hace Joey allí

Shinji: Digamos que luche contra él y lo derrote porque él no paraba de dudar si atacar o no y me vi forzado a darle una lección para que madure

Kokoa: No crees que fuiste muy duro con el

Shinji: No pero al menos no exagere como Ichika, pero tampoco hay que culparlo el verdadero culpable fue Tsukune por no medir fuerzas y lanzarse al ataque así sin más, eso si uso una estrategia pero tampoco pensó a que Ichika lo pudiera contrarrestar al final dando a entender que Tsukune siendo poderoso de nada sirve ser poderoso si no se tiene una estrategia de antemano espero que le sirva de lección

Kalua: No estas siendo muy duro con él estaba a casi a punto de morir

Naruto: Antes de decir niñerías ponte a pensar, si fuera de verdad fuera una pelea de verdad crees que el adversario tuviera piedad en lo absoluto, lo mismo digo de Joey si fuera de verdad ellos estarían vivos acaso, me decepciona al ver que ellos caigan derrotados con mucha facilidad, parece que se les olvido la cantidad de batallas que tuvieron, los adversarios que se enfrentaron y ni hablar contra los dioses que nos hemos enfrentado más con Tsukune que logro matar literalmente dioses, al verlo en ese estado hacer ver que cualquiera pueda matar a un dios como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

N: Las palabras de Naruto hacen que todo el mundo excepto Shinji y Kazuto reflexionen de lo que vieron si estuvo bien o mal de lo que paso, entre ellas Akua y Kalua acertaron mientras que las demás lo vieron como una excusa barata de lo que paso a Tsukune excepto Moka que por un lado estaba de acuerdo y por otro preocupada por el estado de Tsukune

Naruto: Saben yo no quiero estar atrás si Atenea autorizo los enfrentamientos estoy de suerte, oye Kazuto por que no tengamos un encuentro para ver quien es mejor

Kazuto: Ok pero porque a mi

Naruto: Quiero que esta pelea sea rápida si lucho contra Shinji o Ichika de seguro me tardare una eternidad pero contigo sé que me tomara un minuto

Kazuto: Grr está bien pero no te creas que va a ser fácil y si gano dejaras a un lado los chistes de emo

Naruto: Como digas emo de mierda

N: Kazuto con su cosmos usa sus poderes psíquicos para hacer aparecer en medio del bosque su armadura de Lobo

Yukary: Impresionante pueden tele transportar objetos así como así

Kazuto: Solo la armadura debido al vínculo que tenemos

! Ven a mi Lobo!

N: La caja de Lobo se abre revelando la armadura se desprende vistiendo a Kazuto

Kazuto: Estoy listo mejor que te pongas tu armadura

Naruto: Ya viene en camino

! AVE FENIX!

N: Musica ( watch?v=zEW-FXFilQw)

De repente en el cielo se ve un ave en llamas blandiendo sus alas de manera imponente, Naruto da un gran salto hacia el ave y este se dirige a el para bañarlo con sus llamas para despues ver a Naruto vestido con su armadura de Fénix, las chicas se quedaron sin palabras de lo que vieron y no solo eso el poder que emana Naruto hacen que ellas tiemblen de terror

**Moka: (Porque siento miedo al verlo acaso ese es la impotencia que transmite)**

Kokoa: (Se siente un poder imponente)

Yukary: (Un caballero es capaz de transmitir estas sensaciones de poder como si estuviera ante un ser supremo increíble)

Mizore: (Parece como si viera el infierno)

Kazuto: Siempre luciéndote, te apagare tus alas de grandeza

Naruto: A ver si puedes (tono muy relajando y de fastidio)

Kazuto: Aullido Mortal

N: Mientras Kazuto usa su técnica, Naruto lo traspasa dando un golpe en la frente dejando paralizado a Kazuto

Naruto: Espero que disfrute de mi Puño Fantasma

N: En la ilusión de Kazuto este en medio de un vacío solo, de repente sus brazos explotan brutalmente chorreando sangre a grandes cantidades los gritos no se hicieron esperar, después le explotan las piernas y cae al suelo para después que su torso explote también dejando solo la cabeza, Kazuto no paraba de gritar y horrorizarse de perder su cuerpo y ver sus tripas en medio del vacío al final la cabeza explota haciendo que recupere la conciencia, las chicas por su parte se horrorizaron al escuchar gritos de Kazuto

Kokoa: Porque está gritando de esa forma (expresa mucho nerviosismo)

Shinji: Es porque Naruto uso su Puño Fantasma es una técnica que ataca la corteza cerebral del oponente causando un efecto hipnótico que hace que la víctima este en una ilusión o pesadilla mejor dicho que daña mortalmente los nervios y sufra un daño masivo tanto física como psicológico, normalmente cualquiera moriría por tal ataque pero los que sobreviven pueden quedar con un severo trauma por la ilusión o quedar en estado vegetal posiblemente Kazuto tenga problemas para reaccionar

N: En efecto Kazuto aunque recupero la conciencia se muestra agitado y respirando profundamente, se pone en guardia

Kazuto: (Olvide lo peligroso que es el Puño Fantasma, no dejare que una pesadilla me domine)

N: Kazuto arremete desesperadamente una serie de golpes pero Naruto los eludía como si nada haciendo a que Kazuto se desespere más

Kazuto: Aullido del Lobo (Naruto lo esquiva con facilidad)

Maldita sea porque mi ataque no funciona

Naruto: No lo sé tal vez por lo débil que eres

Kazuto: Cállate

Shinji: Naruto ya tiene dominado este encuentro

Mizore: Como así

Ichika: Si se fijan en Naruto se ve totalmente tranquilo como si nada importara mientras que Kazuto está desesperado y se ve que está muy afectado por el Puño Fantasma

Akua: Pues es verdad parece muy desesperado (tan mortal es ese Puño Fantasma)

Naruto: Me aburro terminare esto de una vez. AVE FENIX

Kazuto: Aaaahhhh

N: El ataque de Naruto fue lo suficiente para derribar a Kazuto y destruir su armadura, Kazuto aunque adolorido aún sigue consiente

Naruto: Perdiste emo

Kazuto: Es que usaste tu Puño Fantasma

Naruto: Y esa es tu excusa si sabias que era una ilusión porque perdiste la calma y comenzaste a atacar con desesperación

N: Kazuto se apeno porque lo que dijo Naruto es verdad pudo haber ignorado la ilusión y haber luchado con tranquilidad pero en cambio decidió lanzarse al ataque sin medir fuerzas, se levanta pero está muy avergonzado por su desempeño, recoge lo que fue una vez su armadura de Lobo y va a su dormitorio, las chicas por su parte se sintieron mal al ver a Kazuto

Kurumu: Pobrecito

Kokoa: No fuiste muy duro con el

Naruto: Duro fui lo más suave con duro seria matarlo de una vez para que dejara de llorar como el emo que es

Kalua: Eso fue cruel no se supone que son hermanos

Naruto: Puede que sí pero eso no significa que deba pasar por alto sus idioteces, les advierto que este de ser un caballero o amazona no es un juego de niños nuestras vidas constan de luchar eternamente contra quienes ejercen el mal y la injusticia y siempre luchamos contra seres que no tienen respeto a la vida y que no dudarían en matar a todo ser que se le cruce y si quieren ser amazonas y no quieren entender esto mejor renuncien y vivan sus vidas como las tienen

N: Naruto se tele transporta hacia su dormitorio dejando a las chicas con expresiones pensativas

**Moka: Siempre eres así**

Shinji: Deben saber que el destaca por no tener remordimiento alguno en matar a sus adversarios por lo que esta vez fue piadoso pero está en lo cierto si ustedes quieren ser amazonas deben entender que sus vidas estarán en riesgo y habrá momento que tendrán luchar a sangre fría renunciando todo lazo sentimental

Kurumu: Si es así mejor no ser una amazona

Kalua: Ni yo se me hace desagradable vivir de esa forma

Akua: Pero son guerreros que luchan seriamente por salvar al mundo no es de extrañar que sean así verdad

Ichika: Algo así, nuestra profesión no es algo que se toma a la ligera por lo que no todo el mundo puede ser caballero

Kokoa: Y entonces porque decidieron ser caballeros

Shinji: Digamos que casi todos son huérfanos sin ninguna meta en concreto, fuimos recogidos por un gran hombre y nos introdujo a ser caballeros de allí junto a otros 90 niños fuimos a varias partes del mundo a ser caballeros, de los 100 niños solo nosotros sobrevivimos y nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora

Kalua: Y que le paso a esos 90 niños restantes

Naruto: Murieron por lo débiles que eran no soportaron el entrenamiento, nosotros tuvimos que entrenar 6 años durante día y noche poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo a cada segundo, puede que el mundo por ahora reina la paz pero no hay que bajar la guardia ante un nuevo mal

Shinji: Y bien quien llevara a Joey a su dormitorio yo recogeré los restos de su armadura, Ichika deberías recoger los restos de la armadura de Pegaso y lo pongas en su caja de Pandora para mañana repararlo junto la de Cisne

Ichika: Ok recogeré lo que quedo de la armadura

Akua: Puedo ayudarte a recoger esos trozos

Ichika: Gracias mientras más mejor

Kokoa: Puedo ayudar también

Shinji: Esta bien, Ichika y Akua recojan lo que quedo de la armadura de Pegaso, Kokoa y yo recogeremos lo que quedo de la armadura de Cisne

Kalua: Disculpe puedo llevar a Joey a su dormitorio me siento mal al verlo en ese estado

Shinji: Ok ten cuidado

Kalua: Gracias

N: A continuación Kalua agarra a Joey entre los brazos (similar cuando Hyoga tiene a Shun en su brazos cuando esta en la casa de Escorpión) y se lo lleva a su dormitorio mientras tanto Shinji y Kokoa recogen los restos de la armadura de Cisne y Ichika y Akua los restos de la armadura de Pegaso, Naruto por su parte se tele transporta directo a su dormitorio

Con Shinji y Kokoa

Kokoa: Una cosa dijiste que casi todos ustedes son huérfanos

Shinji: Si

Kokoa: Entonces quiere decir que entre ustedes uno tiene padres

Shinji: Mejor dicho tenía un padre que luego lo abandono dejando al niño a su suerte

Kokoa: Como así

N: Shinji le cuenta su pasado a Kokoa y esta se queda sorprendida ante lo que escucha

Kokoa: A ver si entendí perdiste a tu madre en un experimento de labora después tu padre te abandono dejándote con una gente que te trato como basura hasta que un caballero te recogió y después tuviste tu entrenamiento para ser caballero

Shinji: Algo así y si no fuera por mi Tsukune y los demás no se habrían vuelto caballeros y puede que tal vez ni pudieran conocerlos

Kokoa: Guau eres como una base digo si no fuera por ti todo esto no hubiera pasado

Shinji: Gracias te hago una pregunta

Kokoa: Cual pregunta

Shinji: E notado que quieres ser una amazona, dime después de lo que viste quieres ser una

Kokoa: En realidad por un lado quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos pero por otro siento que eso sería arriesgar mi vida por nada

Shinji: Entiendo tu punto y lo respeto si quieres o no es tu decisión

N: Mientras los 2 conversaban sobre lo de ser un caballero poco después terminan de recoger todas las piezas y la ponen en la caja de Cisne, mientras que con las 4 chicas del harem de Tsukune se disputan para ver cuál de las 4 llevara a Tsukune a su dormitorio, al final lo deciden con un juego de piedra, papel o tijera donde Moka resulta ganadora y hace lo mismo que Kalua al llevar a Tsukune en sus brazos, ella se puso feliz al llevar a Tsukune en sus brazos pero en el fondo planeaba llevarlo a otra parte para hacerle todo lo que ella quería como quitarle la ropa, manosearlo y violarlo las veces que quería, pero decidió ceder al ver en el estado que esta, y mientras camina se pone a ver fijamente la cara de Tsukune dormido y Moka dice los siguiente

**Moka: Alguien día mi amado Tsukune seré una amazona para poder protegerte y estar cerca de ti, ya quisiera tener mi primera vez contigo mi adorable y excitante Tsukune** (se lame los labios mientras da una sonrisa perturbadora y pervertida)

N: Con Ichika y Akua

Akua: Una cosa como fue que te volviste caballero

Ichika: Es una larga historia, una vez vivia con mis padres y mi hermana mayor, pero un dia sin saber el porque mis padres se fueron dejandonos a mi a mi hermana solos, mi hermana por su parte hacia todo me cuidaba, trabajaba y pagaba mis estudios yo por mi parte me sentia como carga al ver como mi hermana hacia todo por mi

Akua: Y que paso

Ichika: Una noche decidí escapar de casa creyendo que haría feliz a mi hermana al saber que ya dejaria de interferir en su vida y también quería ser fuerte e independiente para no volver a decepcionar a alguien más, de allí fui recogido por la Fundación Graude donde me enviaron a China para ser caballero

Akua: A China en que parte

Ichika: En las 5 montañas de Rozan

Akua: Las 5 montañas de Rozan pero si es uno de los lugares más peligrosos de China hasta los monstruos temen de ese lugar

Ichika: Puede ser un lugar muy peligroso pero fue allí que conocí a mi maestro que me cuido y me enseño muchas cosas de la vida y a dar mi vida a servicio del bien y a nunca rendirme aunque todo parezca perdido siempre habrá una luz de esperanza

Akua: Sabes yo soy de China, pero personalmente odie a los humanos por haber asesinado a mi hermana, al igual que tú no tenía a mis padres me tuve arréglamelas sola hasta tuve que matar humanos en defensa propia, si me vas a odiar hazlo

Ichika: Odiarte por lo que hiciste en el pasado no puedo aceptarlo, lo que importa es lo que eres ahora, tuviste tus razones solo fuiste cegada por el odio, yo en tu lugar estaría igual o peor que tú, es un alivio que tienes una familia que te quiere y te apoya, es un milagro que fuiste recogida por gente que puede guiarte al buen camino

Akua: Gracias pero porque no me odias, aunque haya confesado haber matado humanos

Ichika: Es porque mi maestro me enseño que el odio y el miedo son debilidades que nublan el juicio y que la verdadera fuerza se encuentra en el amor y en el entendimiento mutuo y al saber de tu historia note que al final no somos tan diferentes, al final obtuviste una 2da oportunidad eso es lo que cuenta, si pudiste enmendar tus errores y estar en paz contigo misma eso es todo lo que necesito saber, pero si aún sigues odiando a los humanos incluyéndome adelante es tu elección

Akua: En realidad no te odio aunque seas humano a decir verdad me agradas, pero que fue de tu hermana

Ichika: La última vez que supe de mi hermana es que ahora trabaja para el gobierno japonés relacionado con un proyecto llamado Infinite Stratos que a diferencia de los Evangelions los Infinite Stratos serán una maquinaria de uso militar que solo las mujeres solo podrán usar, hasta donde se mi hermana es la primera en utilizar esa maquinaria, se presume que ese proyecto hará que las mujeres tengan control político y de poderío a nivel mundial y que los hombres serán sirvientes y meros ayudantes

Akua: Tu hermana sí que es importante, pero lo de que las mujeres tengan control del mundo parece una idea interesante (se imagina ella misma con ropa militar teniendo de esclavo a Ichika vestido de mayordomo que a la vez Akua esboza una sonrisa pervertida)

N: Al poco rato recogen todas las piezas de la armadura de Pegaso y lo ponen en su caja, después junto con Shinji y Kokoa van a los dormitorios, mientras tanto Kalua entra a los dormitorios y entra al dormitorio de Joey y lo recuesta en su cama y le da un beso en la mejilla dándole las buenas noches, Joey comienza a despertar y dice lo siguiente

Joey: Ma…. mama

N: Kalua se sorprende ante lo que dijo Joey, el por su parte se medió levanta y al ver a Kalua sorprendida se pone rojo de la vergüenza

Joey: Disculpa te confundí con otra persona lo siento

Kalua: No tienes que disculparte pero porque me confundiste con tu madre

Joey: Porque en un momento creí que estaba junto a mi madre, esa sensación de amor y cariño que sentí fue como si mi madre estuviera viva por solo una vez, perdón si te hice sentir incomoda por lo que dije

Kalua: No hay problema (Que romántico) se sonroja un poco

Joey: Puede que mi dormitorio se vea algo feo

N: Kalua se pone a ver el dormitorio y se fija en el elegante color blanco de las paredes, los muebles de diseño Europeo, la estantería con los libros y muñecos y peluches de Joey vestido con la armadura de Cisne en diferentes versiones pero lo que le llamo la atención es una foto de Joey con Camus

Kalua: En realidad tienes un dormitorio muy lindo y una cosa, que es esa foto de allí

Joey: Ese soy yo con mi maestro Camus de Acuario me enseño a ser un caballero y fue como un padre para mí, le debo muchas cosas entre ellas a no dejar que mi pasado me domine y a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades

Kalua: Debió ser un buen hombre (aparte de guapo)

Joey: Bueno también es algo frio e indiferente ante las cosas y me dice a cada rato que debo ser así para ser un guerrero de hielo

Kalua: Parece que tiene sus métodos (comparado con mi madre)

N: Despues de una agradable conversacion Joey le da a Kalua un peluche de el estilo chibi vestido con la armadura de Cisne, Kalua acepto el regalo con gusto, se despide de Joey y camina por los pasillos abrazando el peluche con mucho cariño poco despues se encuentra con Akua y Kokoa junto con Shinji cargando su armadura y la de Cisne junto con Ichika que carga la suya y la de Pegaso

Shinji: Puedo adivinar que Joey esta bien

Kalua: Si ademas me regalo este peluche miren (miestra el peluche Joey a todos)

Akua: Ooh que lindo (quisiera tener uno)

Ichika: Yo tengo un peluche asi si quieres te lo puedo regalar (refiriendose a Akua)

Akua: Que enserio gracias (da una expresion de alegria con brillo en los ojos)

Kokoa: Y de casualidad tu tienes un peluche

Shinji: En realidad no, pero los demas si puedes pedirles a uno de los demas si quieres

Kokoa: Ok (ya se a quien pedirle)

N: Moka logra llevar a Tsukune hasta su dormitorio, al entrar los chicos se preocupan un poco y Psy dice lo siguiente

Psy: Veo que Tsukune perdio

**Moka: Si, pense que estaba a punto de morir **

Psy: En realidad con Tsukune es normal que este a punto de morir despues de una batalla sea ganada y perdida

Asuna: Si vieras las batallas que tubo, te acostumbras al verlo en ese estado

**Moka: (En realidad vi como fueron sus batallas)**

Chad: A juzgar como esta dentro de 3 dias estara bien

N: Moka recuesta a Tsukune en su cama y le da un beso en la mejilla

Orochi: Veo que sientes algo por Tsukune

**Moka: Les digo la verdad, Tsukune es mi primer amor **(Esboza una agradable sonrisa con un sonrojo)

Chad: Ya veo Tsukune tiene suerte de tener a una hermosa dama como novia

**Moka: Pero aun no le he confesado a Tsukune lo que siento por el**

Psy: Descuida debes saber que Tsukune no tiene experiencia en esto del amor, bueno ninguno de nosotros tenemos experiencia

**Moka: En serio no lo sabia (Esto hara las cosas mas faciles, tal vez me decante por uno de estos caballeros)**

Keita: Tienes nuestro apoyo

Psy: Te ayudaremos a que Tsukune te tome como alguien muy importante

**Moka: Gracias (Ya tengo a Tsukune asegurado)**

Orochi: Y que hay de tus amigas

**Moka: Ellas son solo pretendientes **

Asuna: O sea sienten lo mismo por Tsukune acaso

**Moka: Exacto**

Psy: Esto va ha ser muy complicado

**Moka: A que se refieren, si es facil solo tienen que ayudarme a que Tsukune se enamore de mi y ya esta**

Asuna: No lo entiendes verdad, si ellas sienten lo mismo por Tsukune puede que se torne muy dificil si de verdad aman a Tsukune

**Moka: No lo entiendo**

Psy: Te hare una pregunta, como Tsukune las ve a todas ustedes

**Moka: Como amigas, pero deben saber**

N: Les cuenta como su otra parte y las demas conocieron a Tsukune y de como hacian de todo para tener su atencion)

Psy: Ya veo, esto se esta tornando mas complicado

**Moka: Como que complicado **

Asuna: Pues veras, tu otra parte y tus amigas estan presionando a Tsukune para que las tomen en cuenta

**Moka: Creo que tienes razon, en un principio estaba sellada bajo un sueño prfundo y fue el quien me desperto de ese sueño, luego sentia curiosidad por saber de que raza era Tsukune debido que el sabia mi verdadera forma pero no sabia la de el en ese entonces aparte estaba interesada en el poder que emanaba Tsukune en ese entonces **

Orochi: O sea su cosmos

**Moka: Exacto, pero jamas pense que era un humano de capacidades extraordinarias y que fuera capaz de ganarme con solo la punta de su dedo de alli entendi que si un humano es capaz de todo hasta de lo imposible Tsukune es prueba de ello **

Asuna: De casualidad que te agrada de Tsukune

**Moka: Es bueno, listo se preocupa por los demas de manera desinteresada y es muy abierto a todo y lo mejor es muy poderoso a pesar de ser un humano **

Psy: Tienes motivos muy justificables

Asuna: Y has intentado hacer algo con Tsukune cuando estuvieron juntos

**Moka: Bueno** (se empieza a acordar cuando estuvieron solos en la playa y ella casi viola a Tsukune) **es una larga historia **

**Saben creo que tuve suficiente por hoy creo que debo irme ya es muy tarde jeje **(expresa algo de nerviosismo)

Orochi: Ok que tengas buenas noches

**Moka: Si que tengan buenas noches y dulce sueños y portense bien adios** (expresion alegre y algo alocada)

Asuna: Que chica tan rara

N: Al final Moka no salio ganando como quiso pero obtuvo informacion interesante

**Moka: (Conque Tsukune y ninguno de esos caballeros tienen experiencia en esto de amor o romance, aunque tampoco tengo mucha experiencia que diga pero al menos tome iniciativa eso es algo, si sigo asi puede que termine ganando a Tsukune)**

N: Mientras Moka sale de los dormitorios de los chicos afuera se topa con unas molestas Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore con el ceño bien fruncido

**Moka: Que es lo que quieren **

Kurumu: Sabemos lo que planeas

**Moka: Que cosa**

Mizore: No te hagas la tonta se que tiene que ver con Tsukune

Yukary: Escuchamos tu conversacion mientras estabas en el dormitorio de Tsukune

**Moka: Me estaban espiando que malas amigas son**

Kurumu: No desvies el tema se que intentaste que los amigos de Tsukune te ayudaran para tener a Tsukune solo para ti

Yukary: Que bien que al final ellos se resignaron en ayudarte

**Moka: Y eso me debe de importar deben saber que tengo un has bajo la manga**

Mizore: Maldita seas crees que porque eres una vampireza puedes tener todo lo que quieras cuando se te antoja

**Moka: Deben saber que conosco a Tsukune antes que ustedes, ademas hay un detalle que me convierte en adsoluta ganadora y saben cual es **

Kurumu: Y que es

**Moka: Soy el primer beso de Tsukune**

N: Las 3 se quedaron como una piedra ante lo que dijo Moka

Kurumu: Espera esa vez no cuenta solo fue en el mundo de los sueños (para mas informacion haber leido Un caballero en Youkai capitulo 9)

Moka: No me refiero a eso de verdad lo bese en la boca y fue real y saben que se sintio muy bien

Yukary: Debes estar mintiendo

**Moka: Preguntaselo a Tsukune cuando despierte dentro de 3 dias **

Mizore: Zorra inmunda espero que sean viles mentiras

**Moka: Digan lo que quieran esta claro que las gane, me voy tontas antes que me contagien su estupides **

N: Moka va directo a su dormitorio dejando a las 3 con ganas tremendas de matarla hasta se podia jurar que Yukary estaba ardiendo su cosmos a grandes niveles

Con Akua, Kalua y Kokoa van a los dormitorios de las chicas cada una cargando un peluche de los caballeros, cuando llegan al piso que se van a hospedar no se imaginan que terminarian viviendo en la misma habitacion, llega la profesora Nekonome con los portafolios con las pertenencias de cada una de las 3 despues remodelan la habitacion para verse como su hogar, luego se cambian poniendose pijamas de similar vestimenta pero de distindo color, camisa manga larga, pantalon exageradamente corto acompañada de pantimedias puestas segun ella para evitar que alguien las viole para distinguirse bien Kalua su vestimenta es de color blanco mientras que Kokoa es rojo entre naranja y Akua verde con negro, se acuestan en sus camas con agarrando cada una su peluche, el de Joey con armadura de Cisne con Kalua, Ichika con su armadura Dragon con Akua y Keita con su armadura Leon Menor con Kokoa y las 3 comienzan a conversar

Kokoa: Saben esta academia no esta nada mal

Kalua: Tal vez pero no me imaginaba que aqui se aceptan humanos

Akua: Hablando de humanos esos que conocimos definitivamente no son ordinarios si nos fijamos en lo que con capaces de hacer es imposible creer que sean humanos

Kokoa: Por lo que ellos dijeron usan una energia llamado cosmos que segun ellos es una energia que todos los seres del universo incluyendo nosotras tenemos pero que solo ellos pueden dominarlo, y que es un poder que no nace simplemente despierta en los mas profundo de nuestro ser y que es una energia infinita que permite hasta poder rivalizar contra un dios, quisiera poder despertar el mio y hacer todos esos poderes geniales que esos caballeros que acabamos de conocer

Kalua: Si esos humanos pudieron despertar un poder asi puede que nosotras podamos, pero la idea de ser guerreros que solo viven para morir en batalla no me agrada para nada

Akua: Mira quien lo dice `´ásesina en serie desde niña´´

Kalua: Pero Akua si cuando eras huerfana mataste aa muchos humanos para beber su sangre no es asi, eso nos pone en las mismas condiciones

Kokoa: Si esos humanos tambien son huerfanos excepto uno de ellos y segun por lo que me dijeron tuvieron que ir a distintas partes del mundo a tener un entrenamiento infernal que mas de una ocacion estuvieron a punto de morir pero siguieron adelante hasta llegar a ser caballeros

Akua: Uno de ellos me dijeron que les enseñan tambien a no tener miedo y no dejar que el odio domine el juicio hasta me dijo que todo el mundo merecemos una 2da oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores y que lo importante es estar en paz con uno mismo

Kalua: Que romantico, se nota que son buenas personas

Kokoa: Me pregunto si podran enseñarnos ese poder que dominan

Akua: Si mal lo recuerdo Moka junto con sus amigas estan entrenando para ser amazonas y que hasta la bruja llamada Yukary ya desperto esa energia que ellos usan por lo que pueden considerar tener a nosotras como sus dicipulas

Kokoa: Me muero de ganas para que sea mañana

Kalua: Buenas noches a todas y en especial tu Joey (refiriendose al peluche)

Akua: Que tengas buenas noches Ichika (otra vez al peluche)

Kokoa: Dulce sueños Keita (Peluche)

N: Las 3 comienzan a dormir teniendo sueños humedos de estar junto a los caballeros en medio de una pradera con Kalua tomando de la mano con Joey, en una montaña rocosa mientras que Akua mira como Ichika hace ejercicio en medio de la cascada, o en una ciudad donde Keita defendia a Kokoade un ejercito de chicos malos mientras que Kokoa se acerca a Keita quitandole la armadura y toda la ropa para hacerle sexo salvaje en efecto Kokoa es una pervertida de closet junto a sus hermanas donde Kalua besa sin que hubiera mañana a Joey mientras se manosean el uno al otro o como Akua ata a Ichika con unas cuerdas mientras le rompe los pantalones y la camisa para relucir su pecho bien formado con un enorme pene erecto mientras que Akua da una mirada pervertida lanzandoce a Ichika para violarlo con mucha fuerza, en efecto las 3 son unas pervertidas de closet

Mientras en los dormitorios de las chicas Asuna y Orochi se taparon los oidos porque no paraban de escuchar gemidos de chicas masturbandose y entre ellas se puede jurar que se escucha la voz de Moka y en los dormitorios de los chicos todos a excepcion de Chad y Tsukune estan teniendo pesadillas de chicas que lo acorralan y lo terminan de violar de manera masiva los que parecen estar mas afectados son Ichika, Joey y Keita y es esperan que no terminen traumados o desarrollen ginofobia (miedo a las mujeres)

De seguro mañanan tendran un dia interesante nuestros queridos juguetes digo caballeros esperemos que no terminen convirtiendose en la fantasia sexual de mas de una

Fin del capitulo

**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo puede que no haya mucha accion pero les aseguro que cuando llegue el villano habra batalla tras batalla y posiblemente aparesca un invitado que nadie se pueda imaginar, para el siguiente capitulo Naruto y Kazuto temdran protagonismo pero no aseguro que sea por el resto del capitulo y espero que les haya agradado las futuras parejas que idee con las hermanas Shuzen, Moka lograra su cometido quien de las sguientes chicas excluyendo Yukary despertaran su cosmos lean el siguiente capitulo**

**Especial: Al igual que en el capitulo anterior esta vez que personaje quieren que tenga una novia para el y ojo va ha ser Yandere o mejor dicho novia psicopata las opciones son**

**Shinji Ikari de la Cruz del Sur**

**Keita Suminoe de Leon Menor **

**Joey Jones de Cisne **

**Psy de Unicornio **

**Acepto sugerencias y votos y por favor dejen reviews que nada les cuestan recuerden su opinion sera de gran importancia tienen hasta el 10 de diciembre para votar por ahora me enfocare en mi otro fic Shinji de la Cruz del Sur hasta la proxima**


End file.
